E l C i e l o q u e e l A m o
by Alexeigirl
Summary: Solo desea verla sonreir de nuevo y hacerla olvidar el pasado, pero para Kouji, sera algo dificil, cuando el mismo es quien le recuerda a esa persona que perdio. KoujixSora
1. Entre el Cielo y el Mar

**_EL CIELO QUE EL AMO _**

Por: _§ Alexeigirl §_

Capitulo 1: **Entre el Cielo y el Mar…**

…Era un día estupendo…

Eso no podía negarlo por mas que quisiera hacerlo… mucho menos al sentir como la brisa rozaba su rostro y dejaba al aire su larga cabellera negra que contrastaba con su blanca de su piel, mientras la fina blanca arena se hundía bajo sus bies al caminar…levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, jamás había visto uno tan azul y profundo con blancas nubes algodonadas como las que veía desde la playa.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea el pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en un lugar como este después de todo…tendría que agradecerle a sus amigos la insistencia que habían puesto en venir a pasar unos días en la playa…especialmente a su hermano que lo había convencido cuando el no tenia el animo suficiente para siquiera para salir de casa.

Además, con cinco contra uno, no podía haber prestado demasiada resistencia, pues de haber sido así, seguramente hubieran terminado por traerlo a rastras si fuera necesario, así que ir por las buenas… había sido una decisión muy acertada después de todo…

No era que no le agradara salir y estar con sus amigos, todo lo contrario…era solo que a pesar de todo, el era un lobo solitario…y como tal; así como le gustaba estar con los suyos y protegerlos, a veces sentía la necesidad de refugiarse un poco en la soledad. Tal vez para algunos esta era una actitud arrogante de su parte, pero no era eso…simplemente la soledad formaba parte de su vida…

Y por eso, mientras sus amigos jugaban en la zona de la playa donde el bullicio no permitía tener un solo pensamiento en paz, el había decidido caminar por la orilla de mar permitiendo a sus pies sentir sus calidas aguas mientras se dejaba guiar por la brisa salada que traía consigo el suave arrullo de las olas…

…Si…era un día estupendo…

Camino hasta que se percato que ya no había nada ni nadie cerca de el…solo el cielo, la playa y el mar, y satisfecho con este mundo a parte que había encontrado solo para el, se tiro sobre la arena y cerro los ojos para solo escuchar el sonido de las olas y a las gaviotas que volaban por el cielo bajo los calidos rayos del Sol…

_Murmullo_

De pronto abrió los ojos al creer haber escuchado una lejana voz, pero volvió a cerrarlos al pensar que seguramente era las olas y que había sido producto de su imaginación…

_…Ayúdala… _

Esta vez se incorporo seguro de haber escuchado una voz, pero al mirar a su alrededor no encontró a nadie…

…¡Rayos!... Creo que me ha hecho daño tanto Sol…será mejor que regrese con los demás antes de comiencen a buscarme…- se dijo a si mismo desconcertado y dispuesto a regresar sobre sus pasos…

_…Por Favor…Ayúdala… _

Pero cuando apenas había dado un paso para irse, sintió como si alguien hubiera colocado una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndolo y haciéndolo voltear por reflejo para ver a la persona que no le permitía irse, pero nuevamente no encontró a nadie…¿acoso su mente le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto?...

_…Por favor…Ayúdala…Te lo suplico… _

Ya no tenia duda alguna, una voz le pedía ayuda y esta vez, al mirar a su alrededor…junto al Mar pudo distinguir una borrosa figura que parecía esperarlo ansiosa…

_…Por Favor…¡Sálvala!... _

Fuera producto de su imaginación o no, en escuchar en aquella voz tanto dolor y preocupación, fueron razones suficientes para que corriera hacia donde la figura también corría, seguramente tratando de guiarlo a quien sabe donde…

En medio de su carrera, una extraña desesperación fue apoderándose de el y no sabia cual era la razón…¿acaso esa extraña voz le había transmitido sus propias emociones?...no lo sabia, pero aun así sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello…

Aunque aun no le había dado alcancé, pudo ver como la figura se detenía frente al Mar, que entonces parecía agitarse con mas fuerza, según comenzaba a acercarse empezó a desvanecerse… era obvio que ese era el lugar a donde tenia que llegar…pero ahí no había nada…

_…Date Prisa…o será demasiado Tarde… _- la voz parecía mas que exigirle, suplicarle para que hiciera algo que no sabia que era lo mas pronto posible…

…pero…¡AQUÍ NO HAY NADA!...- grito sintiéndose frustrado bajando la mirada, y entonces pudo ver ligeramente dibujadas sobre la arena unas huellas que se dirigían hacia…¡El Mar!...

…y como si hubiese tenido una revelación…comprendió en ese momento lo que estaba pasando… Sin pensarlo siquiera, corrió hacia donde las huellas indicaban antes de ser borradas por el oleaje del Mar… que como si no quisiera que entrara en el, comenzó a agitarse con mas violencia.

En medio del agua y la espuma que provocaba aquella agitación, logro distinguir una silueta, que inerte, era llevada Mar adentro…era una mujer que se había entregado a aquellas aguas saladas por voluntad propia… y eso era justamente lo que aquella voz quería que evitara, y justamente eso iba hacer por su propia decisión. Haciendo gala de su habilidad y experiencia en la natación, se arrojo a las aguas en la posición ideal para romper las olas con su propio cuerpo e ir acercándose a la chica que continuaba alejándose inconsciente, y que al parecer, el Mar ya proclamaba suya aumentando su fuerza tratando de impedir que el chico se acercara mas a ella.

Pero el no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, sobre todo cuando la vida de una persona estaba en juego, así que se sumergió entre las aguas donde su fortaleza era menor que n la superficie, logrando llegar al fin a ella justo en el momento en que su cuerpo comenzaba a hundirse… en medio del fondo azul, pudo vislumbrar su rostro y por un momento le pareció que ella abría los ojos para suplicarle con la mirada que la dejara ahí, y aunque esa expresión le partía el alma, ignoro esa suplica y la tomo por la cintura llevándola a la superficie antes de que el mismo se quedara sin aire. La furia del Mar parecía ir calmándose a medida que iba saliendo hasta llegar a la playa con el cuerpo inerte de aquella chica en brazos, y a pesar de lo agotado que estaba por la resistencia que había puesto el mar, al depositarlo sobre la arena, lo sintió ligero y frágil en comparación a lo pesado que sentía el suyo.

Su respiración era agitada por el esfuerzo que habia hecho, pero ahora lo que menos importaba era si el respiraba o no, si no saber si ella lo hacia aun. Observo su rostro inclino hacia el notando lo pálida que estaba su piel y lo sutil y pausada que era su respirar, tenia que hacer algo pronto o aquella chica de cabello pelirrojo podría morir en cualquier momento…desesperado, nuevamente miro a el mundo que lo rodeaba, pero no podía ni escuchar el mas leve murmullo que le haría saber que no estaban solos y podía pedir ayuda, sin duda se había alejado mucho del punto turístico donde seguramente sus amigos seguían divirtiéndose mientras el tenia que hacer algo para salvar la vida de una persona…

¡MALDICION!...- exclamo sintiéndose frustrado, de estar aquí su hermano sin duda, sabría perfectamente que hacer…y el solo sabia lo que había visto en varias películas…

Esperando que eso en verdad funcionara, se acerco nuevamente sobre el rostro de la chica inclinando levemente el rostro de ella hacia atrás, para que así, según el, sus vías respiratorias estuvieran mas ventiladas…o al menos eso había oído en un documental de emergencias medicas. Con la otra mano, abrió suavemente su boca para después obstruir su escasa respiración sujetándole la nariz con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba todo el aire que podía inhalar de una bocada, para después unir sus labios y expulsar el aire dentro de su boca…espero unos segundos para ver que pasaba cuando recordó que debía darle "Masaje" al corazón, así que coloco una mano en puño y otra sobre ella en su pecho tratando de imitar los movimientos rítmicos del paramédico del documental y volviendo a repetir la acción hasta que…

Cof…Cof…

La pelirroja comenzó a toser mientras se incorporaba y expulsaba un poco del agua salada que seguramente habia tomado, ante la mirada atenta del chico de cabello largo negro, que contento observaba como el color volvía a sus mejillas. Tras incorporarse, la pelirroja quedo pensativa por algunos segundos seguramente recordando donde estaba y lo que había hecho, después comenzó a mirar a su alrededor posando sus ojos ámbar unos instantes en el Mar que ya se encontraba tranquilo…al que observo como si entre sus aguas hubiera perdido un tesoro muy querido…

Tras dar un prolongado suspiro, la chica poso finalmente sus ojos en el chico que seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse de su estado consternado y lo mojada que estaba sus ropas, se trataba de una chica en verdad hermosa de ojos rojizos como nunca antes había visto…

…¿ te…sientes…bien?...- le pregunto algo consternado al no entender como una chica tan linda y sobre todo, de su edad, pensara siquiera en cometer suicidio.

Sus ojos rojizos penetraron en los suyos negro-azulados haciéndolo estremecer por la intensidad de su mirada, a pesar de que había en ellos rastro de incontables horas de llanto y dolor…

_¡PLAF! _

Una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla fue la respuesta a la pregunta, toda expresión de desconcierto y tristeza que hace unos segundos habían marcado el rostro de la pelirroja, ahora habían sido sustituidos por otra llena de coraje y resentimiento…

…no…no tenias…¡NO TENIAS DERECHO A HACERME ESTO!...- grito frustrada al chico que solo había querido ayudarla- …No tenias ningún derecho a meterte… era algo que Yo quería hacer…y tu interviniste…¿Por qué!...-

¿Y que querías que hiciera?...¿Que me quedara sin hacer nada mientras una persona intenta quitarse la vida frente a mis ojos?...¿Ser testigo de un suicidio?...- contesto alterado, al comprobar que ella no deseaba ser salvada, sujetándola de las muñecas, pues en su estado de desesperación había comenzado a golpear su torso …

No tenias por que…yo quería ir y por tu culpa…¡ ya no podré verlo!…- gritaba histérica tratando de liberase de sus manos a la vez que gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas…esta vez, conmoviendo de sobremanera al chico, que simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas que pudieran tranquilizarla…

Llevado por su instinto protector, la abrazo fuertemente, a lo que ella respondió forcejeando mientras seguía reclamando su intervención en medio de un hondo llanto…

Poco a poco fue cediendo…quizás por que el era demasiado fuerte como para poder liberarse de sus brazos…o tal vez por que estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir luchando…

…yo solo quería…ir a su lado… ¿acaso eso es tan malo?...- murmuro exhausta refugiándose en su pecho ya sin energía suficiente para seguir llorando…

…No supo que decir…no sabia que era lo que le había ocurrido a esa chica como para que deseara quitarse la vida…pero seguramente tendría que ser algo tan fuerte que la había marcado en lo profundo de su ser.

Ya mas tranquila, la pelirroja se aparto lentamente de sus brazos que no pusieron objeción en dejarla ir, para que el pudiera observarla como sus ojos rojizos contemplaban el mar con la melancolía en lo mas profundo de ellos…

…sabes…- murmuro ella sin apartar la vista…- …¿Sabes como puede vivir el Cielo sin el Mar?...-

No hizo ni siquiera el intento por contestar, intuía que al menos para ella, esa era una pregunta de la que no deseaba escuchar respuesta…

¡SORA!...Hija…-

Repentinamente escucharon una voz a sus espaladas acercándose rápidamente a ellos. Al voltear pudieron ver a una pareja de adultos que se acercaba, y en el rostro de ambos la preocupación era más que evidente…

La pelirroja se levando dispuesta a caminar hacia ellos, pero antes de hacerlo, y tras unos segundos de mirarlo directamente a los ojos dijo:

…Se supone que tendría que darte las gracias…pero no lo haré…por tu culpa tendré que continuar viviendo una vida sin sentido…- dijo antes de seguir su camino…

El chico no supo que fue lo que lo hizo estremecer…si a repentina brisa fría que comenzó a soplar…o la forma tan fría y segura en que había sido dichas esas palabras…Como sea…no pudo evitar quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que su figura se perdió entre el paisaje en compañía de sus padres…

Eeeey…Kouji…-

Momentos después, cuando aun no asimilaba todo lo que había sucedido, escucho una voz familiar que lo llamaba a la distancia…eran sus amigos que venían a buscarlo…

_Suspiro _

aunque les contara…seguramente no me creerían…- comento para si mismo antes de empezar a caminar hacia ellos…hasta que nuevamente sintió que alguien lo detenía amablemente por el hombro…

_Gracias _

…Escucho decir al viento… y esta vez estaba seguro que no era producto de su imaginación, así que esta vez no tuvo que voltear a verificar si había alguien detrás de el…se limito a sonreír siguiendo su camino dispuesto a disfrutar de ese estupendo día antes que las vacaciones de verano terminaran…

Esta semana he estado un poco…bueno, bastante bloqueada para escribir el siguiente capitulo de Mi mas Grande Anhelo, así que para quitarme ese bloqueo, empecé a escribir algo en lo que ya venia pensando hace semanas y hacer mi primer Kouji x Sora…una pareja bastante extraña, lo se, pero simplemente mi loca imaginación me dice que si hubiera un crossover entre Adventure y Frontier, ellos estarían hechos el uno para el otro(Bueno…no tanto como Sora x Yamato…mmm. Ahora que lo pienso, serian un triangulo bastante interesante…Bah…no me hagan caso : ) )…después de todo Kouji se parece bastante a Yamato, y si Sora se complemente perfectamente con nuestro querido rubio, me parece que de igual forma lo haría con este Lobo solitario ¿no lo creen?...Bueno, espero que no les haiga aburrido demasiado este primer capitulo, que mas que nada es la antesala a lo que vendrá…mmm…creo entonces que mejor le Hubiera puesto "Prologo"…En fin, espero que me den su opinión, y me digan si les agrada esta pareja o no, y lo que les gustaría ver en esta historia, pues como parejas secundarias estoy pensando en la posibilidad de hacer un Kouchi x Izumi, Takuya x Mimi y hasta algo de Shounen Ai con Kouchi x Takeru…pero solo es una posibilidad, lo mas seguro es que lo deje en Takari…Bueno, ya no los aburro mas, y esperare ansiosa sus comentarios…Bye, bye ; )…

_Atte. § Alexeigirl §_


	2. M i r a d a s

**_EL CIELO QUE EL AMO_**

**_POR:§ Alexeigirl §_**

**Capitulo 2**: **_M_****_ i r a d a s_**

El sonido de las campanas anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar en la Preparatoria Privada del Distrito de Shibuya, y en el auditorio escolar había gran algarabía por parte de los estudiantes ante la espera de la ceremonia de inauguración de inicio de clases y la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Apartado en uno de los extremos del edificio, Kouji Minamoto observaba silenciosamente el contraste que había entre la emoción de los alumnos que iniciaban su vida como estudiantes de preparatoria, y la nostalgia de aquellos para los cuales seria su ultimo año en la escuela…

.- ¡ eh, Kouji! …- escucho la voz de su hermano gemelo llamándolo entre el bullicio de la multitud…Se limito a sonreírle discretamente mientras lo esperaba recargado en la pared con su actitud de aparente apatía a lo que se vivía a su alrededor…- Vaya, hasta que al fin te encuentro, Takuya y los demás te estamos esperando afuera, anda vamonos antes de que se desesperen…- Kouji asintió, pero no hizo demasiado esfuerzo por seguir a su hermano, que al ver que no lo seguía, regreso con el…

.- …Kouji…¿Qué tienes?...- pregunto extrañado al ver que su hermano parecía mantener la vista fija en la nada - …últimamente…te he notado algo ausente…¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?...-

.- …_(suspiro) _…no es nada…- respondió con una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizarlo…

.- …de acuerdo…si tu lo dices…- Kouichi conocía demasiado bien a su hermano menor como para saber que si el no quería hablar simplemente no lo haría, si no hasta que en verdad quisiera hacerlo, así que lo aunque se preocupara lo mejor era dejarlo…

Los hermanos siguieron caminando abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes, donde podían ver rostros desconocidos y otros tantos que les eran familiares…

Kouji sabia que con su actitud estaba preocupando a su hermano y eso es lo ultimo que deseaba hacer, pero la verdad es que el mismo no sabia a ciencia cierta que es lo que le pasaba, y es que desde ese día en la playa se había vuelto mas silencioso de lo normal….aunque quizás nadie lo había notado, además de su hermano claro…pero el solo recordar…la fuerza del mar, la brisa marina…una calida voz pidiéndole ayuda…y sobre todo…esos ojos carmesí…su mente se perdía en el mas profundo de los silencios…era extraño, lo que mas le había impactado era precisamente el dolor que reflejaba cada vez que veía el mar…y la fuerza y el coraje combinado con rencor al verlo a el…algo le había dicho en su interior que esa no era la autentica mirada de esos ojos, que había algo mas en ellos de lo que mostraban en ese momento…

Pronto salieron de auditorio, caminando por un corredor de árboles de Cerezo, mientras que el viento soplaba suavemente provocando una ligera lluvia de pétalos que por momentos parecía nublar la vista…y fue por instante cuando a Kouji Minamoto le pareció ver entre los árboles…la figura de una chica pelirroja con la mirada perdida en el Cielo…quizás era su imaginación, pero tenia la sensación de haberla visto en algún otro lugar…sobre todo por que tenia una mirada llena de melancolía y tristeza encerrados en un peculiar par de ojos rojizos que era lo que mas le había llamado la atención…

.- ¡ey, Minamoto!... ¿Quieres dejar de papar moscas y darte prisa? …- escucho la voz de su mejor amigo, Takuya Kambara, y con el, el resto de sus amigos…Izumi Orimoto, Jumpei Shibayama y Tomoki Himi, que era el menor de todos y este año ingresaba a la preparatoria…

El chico de largo cabello negro alzo la mano indicándoles que iba en camino, y tras ese momento de distracción, dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia donde había visto a la chica…pero como si hubiera sido solo una ilusión…ella había desaparecido, dejando aun mas intrigado al silencioso, pero curioso Kouji…­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Las clases empezaron sin mayor novedad mas que el hecho de que en este año ni su hermano ni el resto de sus amigos estarían en el mismo grupo. Así que pondría toda la atención posible para no terminar garabateando en su cuaderno como lo hacia cada vez que la clase carecía de algún interés para el…no es que tuviera malas notas o algo por el estilo, pero este seria su ultimo año de preparatoria y sin duda seria mejor tomarlo mas en serio si es que quería ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio, la famosa Todai… 

Resoplo al ver su tira de materias, que su primera clase seria Historia Antigua de Japón, con el profesor Kazuto Shimamoto, que hacia de su par de horas de clase un tiempo eterno para sus alumnos, así que sospechaba que se vería tentado a romper con su propósito de inicio de curso…

Entro en su salón de clases esperando encontrar libre un lugar cerca de la ventana, o al menos en los lugares de atrás, donde no estaría a la permanente vista de los profesores y podría garabatear si así le apetecía; y para su fortuna aun había dos lugares "con vista" disponibles…

Suspiro profundamente al escuchar como la puerta corrediza del salón se habría, y pensando que seguramente se trataba del profesor Shimamoto, abrió un enorme libro de pasta negra, suponiendo que el catedrático no gastaría demasiado tiempo en presentaciones y daría inmediato comienzo a su clase…

.- _¡Bah! Que otro remedio_…- murmuro para si mismo sin notar que alguien se acercaba a el…

.- …Disculpa…¿esta libre este asiento?...- una voz femenina lo obligo a levantar la vista…y al hacerlo, quedo paralizado…

…era ella…

Esos ojos color carmesí eran inconfundibles…cuando estaba entre la lluvia de cerezos había pensado que se trataba de una simple ilusión, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era ella…la chica que había sacado de entre las olas del mar, no podía ser otra mas que ella, la imagen de ellos se le habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, y después de todo ¿Cuántos ojos rojizos hay en el mundo?...o quizas por la soledad y tristeza que había visto en ellos…

Sin saber por que, Kouji no podía dejar de mirarla o decir palabra alguna …se sentía totalmente petrificado…

.- ¿esta libre?...- volvió a repetir la chica

.- eh ¡Ah, si!...esta libre…- contesto sintiéndose torpe, así que disimulo algo de indiferencia mirando hacia la ventana…

.- ¡Bien!...Gracias, por cierto, me llamo Takenouchi Sora, mucho gusto – se presento dándole una amable sonrisa mientras extendía su mano…

.- eh…Minamoto Kouji…- contesto el saludo estrechando su mano…era pequeña, pero se sentía suave y calida…justo como su sonrisa…

La chica tomo ese asiento libre frente a el sin decir mas, provocando con sus movimientos una ligera brisa suavemente perfumada que fue percibida por el chico de largo cabello negro…

.- _Jazmín - _ese era el aroma que despedía esa chica …Sora…

Se sentía aturdido, jamás imagino que volvería a verla después de ese día, y muy al contrario de el…ella parecía no recordarlo, mas bien, sentía que su actitud había usado una amable indiferencia, trato muy similar al que el usaba para con las personas…

El profesor Shimamoto entro para dar inicio a su clase, y con el tema "Influencias extranjeras en la política durante la era Meiji" Kouji en verdad se esforzaba por poner atención y tomar todas las notas que se supone debería tomar mientras su profesor leía concentrado el extenso texto, pero después de descubrirse cabeceando, opto por distraerse un poco mirando por la ventana, además, Shimamoto se concentraba tanto en su lectura que pocas veces se daba cuenta si algún compañero dormía profundamente oculto detrás de un libro, o de aquellos que se mandaban mensajes a escondidas, así que ¿ como podría darse cuenta de un chico que solo miraba discretamente por la ventana?...

Afuera, los cerezos estaban repletos de esas pequeñas flores rosadas cuyos pétalos caían ligeramente al ser llevados por la brisa que había estado soplando por la ciudad, y como la escuela estaba repleta de esos hermosos árboles, era una verdadera lastima estar dentro de un salón cuando bien podría estar caminando tranquilamente entre ellos…

_.- …__((murmullo))…_

Aunque no había entendido lo que había dicho creyó escuchar la voz de su compañera de enfrente susurrando algo. Ella observaba fijamente el paisaje que se brindaba el patio escolar, y quizás llevado por la curiosidad o por que en verdad había algo en ella que llamaba poderosamente su atención, comenzó a observarla…

Tenia un bonito perfil y una expresión…¿Cómo decirlo?...tierna…inocente…que a la vez reflejaba un gran carácter…su cabello ligeramente rizado en las puntas apenas le rozaban los hombros, y la forma en que el sol hacia brillar su cabellera pelirroja le daba un aspecto dulce y atrayente que era difícil pasar por alto…pero lo que particularmente no dejaba de llamarle la atención…eran sus ojos color carmesí…y aunque ya no estaban cubiertos por lagrimas como ese día en la playa, de igual forma hacia tristeza, dolor…soledad… en ellos, ese era un aspecto que no podía pasar desapercibido para alguien que conocía esos tres sentimientos…

Sora volteo al sentir la mirada fija de Kouji, y sus ojos se concentraron en la mirada azul-oscuro que se había posado en ella, una mirada que aparentemente parecía fría…pero en el fondo de ella, parecía anidar toda la calidez que ese chico podía llegar a transmitir…esa era una mirada que le hacia recordar a el…si…ese chico…Kouji…tenia unos ojos muy parecidos a los de el…

Kouji esquivo esa mirada tan pronto como pudo, mas aun por que un ligero calor cubrió sus mejillas…algo tenían esos ojos que lo hacia sentirse extrañamente perturbado…

_…Vamos Minamoto ¿Por qué te pones así?...¡esto es ridículo! _

Se reclamaba mientras hundía el rostro entre las paginas del libro, sin percatarse de que la chica había sonreído discretamente por su avergonzada actitud…una sonrisa sincera, como la que no había hecho en mucho tiempo…

* * *

Las clases continuaron normalmente hasta la llegada del receso, el cual Kouji solía pasar en compañía de sus amigos bajo la sombra de un árbol… 

.- Ey Takuya, ese es mi almuerzo ¡aleja tus manos de el!

.- Oh vamos, no seas así, la clase de calculo es agotadora y yo muero de hambre ¿sabes?...

.- ¿a si, no me digas, pues no creo que sea tan cansada como Física, además, tu tienes tu propio almuerzo, así que aléjate del mío…-

Takuya Kambara y Jumpei Shibayama mantenían una de sus usuales disputas por comida ante la mirada divertida del resto de sus amigos…aunque muy al contrario que ellos…Kouji no prestaba atención a lo que sucedia…

.- …_Ototo _(Hermano Menor)…

No sabia si era la conexión "especial" que se supone hay entre gemelos, pero a Kouji solo le basto ver los ojos de Kouichi para saber que deseaba hablar a solas con el, así que ambos se apartaron del grupo con la excusa de ir por unas bebidas…

Buscaron un lugar entre los árboles donde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones. Kouichi estaba muy preocupado por la actitud que había tomado su hermano menor, pues si bien, sabia de la solitaria personalidad de Kouji, su actual ensimismamiento salía de lo normal…

Llegaron a un claro escondido entre los árboles donde el cielo azul podía preciarse libre de nubes, y la brisa veraniega golpeaba con especial frescor…

Justo cuando Kouichi Kimura iba a decir algo, observo como la mirada de su hermano se había fijado en un punto extremo del claro, pues al parecer, el no se había dado cuenta al llegar, pero no eran los únicos que se encontraba ahí…había otra persona, una chica pelirroja que se encontraba silenciosamente sentada bajo uno de los árboles sujetando sus piernas con los brazos, aislándose así del mundo exterior, y el rostro hundido entre ellas.

No conocía a esa chica, pero si podía percibir la tristeza y soledad que emanaban de ella…era una imagen triste e inevitablemente sintió compasión por esa alma solitaria…

.- Hermano…será mejor que busquemos otro lu…-

Antes de que el joven, que ha diferencia de su hermano, usaba el cabello corto, pudiera terminar su oración; para su sorpresa, vio como su gemelo caminaba hacia la chica como si fuera atraído magnéticamente por ella…pero entonces, creyó ver algo insólito…por un instante…le pareció ver como otra persona caminaba al lado de Kouji…

* * *

Sora trataba inútilmente ahogar sus sollozos, se había prometido mas de una vez no llorar mas y seguir con su vida…justo como sabia "el" hubiera deseado…pero sentía que en el corazón tenia una herida tan profunda que se negaba a ser sanada… 

Como había cambiado su vida desde ese terrible día…antes, no había momento en el que no se sintiera la mujer mas feliz del mundo…cuando tenia sueños y esperanzas para el futuro…cuando tenia a alguien a quien amar…pero ahora, nada de eso existía…y era increíble, pero a sus diecisiete años , la vida ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto…¿Qué caso tenia una vida, si ya no podía vivirla con "el"?...

Y cada vez que ese pensamiento llegaba a su mente, inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lagrimas como única válvula de escape a su dolor…

.- …Oye…-

Escucho una voz al mismo tiempo que sentía como una calida mano acariciaba suavemente su cabeza…por instinto, levanto el rostro para ver a la persona que la había descubierto en ese estado, y se encontró con el rostro de un chico de3 piel blanca que parecía pocas veces haber sido tocada por el Sol…y unos ojos azul-oscuro tan profundos, que la oscuridad de ellos parecía no tener fin…esos ojos…la miraban como si sintiera y comprendiera lo que ella estaba sufriendo…

.- …es que…¿No te haz cansado de llorar?...- sus palabras, mas que un reproche, parecían una invitación a dejar todo de una buena vez atrás…

.- …Yo…- apenas pudo contestar, sintiéndose aturdida por ese sentimiento que le transmitía ese joven frente a ella…

.- …no crees…¿que ya haz llorado todo lo que debías llorar?...- esta vez el chico se levanto ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Sora dudo por un segundo en tomarla, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos ya estaban entrelazadas.

Levanto el rostro una vez mas para ver al dueño de esa calida mano…pero esta vez… creyó que estaba soñando…el rostro que veía no era el del mismo chico de hace unos instantes…si no el de un chico rubio de ojos azules tan hermosos y únicos, que había pensado nunca mas volvería a ver otros iguales…

.- …Vamos Sora…Hay que seguir adelante…- dijo ese chico con una sonrisa que solo el podía dar…y sin poder evitarlo, se arrojo a sus brazos tomando por sorpresa a Kouji Minamoto…

.- _…__Yamato…- _escucho que ella murmuraba ese nombre mientras se acurrucaba dulcemente en su pecho. En otra situación, Kouji sin duda le diría "ey, suéltame ¿Quieres?", mientras la apartaba bruscamente de el…pero…levado por un extraño sentimiento que lo envolvía…simplemente la abrazo…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Que aburrido ¿no?...mmm…creo que estoy llevando demasiado lento esta historia ¡Sora y Kouji apenas y se hablaron! así que definitivamente tendré que poner mas emoción en el próximo capitulo ¿no creen? U…

Para ser sincera, este fic es un reto para mi, pues solo he escrito puro Sorato (no puedo evitarlo ¡ME ENCANTA!) así que decidí probar con otra pareja(aunque al final de cuentas, solo deje a Sora, ella es mi personaje favorito, y es que a Yamato simplemente no lo puedo imaginar con alguien que no sea Takenouchi), y si me esta costando algo de trabajo, pero ese es el chiste de un reto…además, si me pidieran que escribiera un Taiora(le tengo apreció y respeto)…quizás lo podría hacer…pero un mimato ¡Jamás, por que simplemente es algo que no me inspira, así que iré poco a poco…Bueno. Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, prometo echarle mas ganas para que no se aburran tanto…y a los que leyeron y llegaron hasta aquí sin cabecear ¡GRACIAS!...

**SkuAg: Así** es, desgraciadamente tuve que matar a Yamato en esta historia(y yo quería matarme por esoU) por que me seria muy difícil tratar a los dos como "rivales" y darles la misma oportunidad a los dos para ganarse el corazón de Sora…vamos, sin preferencias, pero definitivamente, el siempre estará cerca de Sora para cuidarla…

**Hillary:** Pues gracias por leer esta historia, la verdad es yo también estoy algo indecisa con respecto a las parejas, pero de que habrá Sorato, lo habrá …¿Cómo?...bueno, eso ya lo veras…

**Sweet**** Angel Tifa**¿pues imaginate lo que se ha de sentir perder a alguien a quien amaste con todo tu corazón?...debe ser terrible, pero Kouji se encargará de que vuelva a ser la de antes…aunque claro, no será tan facilU…Y si, esta es la primera historia Kouji x Sora en en cualquier idioma, yo moría por leer un fic donde hubiera aunque sea un leve roce entre estos personajes y como no había ninguna, decidí que yo haría la primera(y quizás la unicaU)…

**Mercury**: Pues yo también estoy Hyper feliz de saber que no soy la única en el mundo que le agrada esta pareja ¿es que es muy extraña, no, creo que algunos preferirían ver a Kouji x Ruki juntos en un crossover, pero Sora es mi personaje favorito de todo digimon, así que me gustaba mas la idea de emparejarla con Kouji. Espero no defraudar tus expectativas con este capitulo, por ahora todo va algo lento, pero en el próximo las cosas tomaran un ritmo mas …dramático y romántico…aunque aquí entre nos, me resulta un poco difícil manejar a Kouji, mas que nada para respetar su personalidad. Claro que voy a continuar "Vientos del sur" aunque me he atrasado un poco, y el ultimo capitulo de "Mi mas grande anhelo" esta en camino…para cuando…no seU, espero ya terminarlo para el próximo viernes a mas tardar, así que al pendiente0…

**Gabrielle Sky**: Primero que nada…¡K milagro chica!...ya andabas muy desaparecida ¿eh?...je…no me hagas caso…¿Cómo se me ocurrió?...mmm…déjame pensar…pues creo k fue debido a un par de Imgs que tengo donde estan todas las temporadas reunidas, y Sora y Kouji estan juntos (o con Kouichi) y me gusto como se veían, además como Kouji y Yamato son Taaaan parecidos, y si Yama y so-chan se compenetran muy bien, pensé k posiblemente con el lobo de frontier también podría existir esa afinidad ¿no crees?...Oye, por cierto…¿Cuándo planeas continuar con "Kaze"! estaba muy interesante, tienes k continuarla plz.

**Atori-Chan: **aah…lo del Shonen-Ai, es solo una idea, y obviamente no seria entre Kouji y algún otro chico, mas bien como una pareja…secundaria, terciaria, en fin, pero que no tenga mucho peso en la historia como tal, hay algunos personajes que no pienso incluir por que no se me da bien eso del manejo de las grandes masas(muchos personajes, vamos) y solo incluiré a los que tengan mas relación con Sora(que seria Mimi, Tai, y Takeru) y Kouji(Kouichi y Takuya)…pero eso ya dependerá de si en verdad se da la historia como esperoU

**Angel Nemesis**: Así es, era Matt el que le hablaba a Kouji, claro, aunque el no sabe aun quien era y por que a el y mucho menos que relación tenia con Sora, pero como veras, Kouji quedo muy intrigado por lo que paso ese día en la playa, y creo que no tardara mucho para que comience a conocer la historia de Sora…que por cierto, quizás sientan a Sora algo pesada por tanta depresión, después de todo Sora no es así, y hasta me cuesta trabajo describirla de esta forma, así que espero no se aburran o harten de ella U Gracias por tus sugerencias para las parejas secundarias, las voy a tener muy en cuenta …

**SasukitaTao: **¿verdad que si, Kouji y Sora se ven bien junto…aunque no tanto como Sora y Yamato, la verdad si Sora tuviera en verdad que elegir…creo que le costaría algo de trabajo…bueno, al menos a mi si---¡Claro que habrá Kouji x Sora x Yamato…aunque no de la forma en que esperan, pero si puedo adelantar que habrá algo de celos por ahí, claro, cuando la historia este mas avanzada, y claro que tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, así que espero que este capitulo haiga sido de tu agrado---

atte. _**§ Alexeigirl §**_


	3. Quiero Conocerte

_**EL CIELO QUE EL AMO**_

Por: **_§ Alexeigirl §_**

**Capitulo 3. _Quiero Conocerte…_**

…_Sentada sobre el verde césped, miraba lo azul profundo del Cielo, mientras la suave brisa veraniega traviesamente jugaba con sus cabellos, llevándose consigo todos sus pensamientos sobre la colina…_

_.- …Sora…_

_Su nombre fue susurrado al mismo tiempo que era rodeada por unos calidos brazos…No era necesario que volteara para saber quien era, pues solo existía una sola persona que podía transmitirle tanta protección, calidez y amor con su sola presencia…_

_.- ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?...lo siento, la practica se alargo un poco y ya sabes como es nuestro manager…es un pesado de lo peor…- escucho su voz susurrándole dulcemente en el oído mientras recargaba el mentón sobre su hombro…_

_.- no importa…ya estas aquí…comenzaba a extrañarte…- comento sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban…por que lo cierto era que nada mas deseaba en el mundo que estar a su lado…_

_Intuyo que el sonreía, por que sintió un poco mas de fuerza en su abrazo, como si deseara fundirla entera en el y no dejarla ir jamás…_

_.- …Te Amo…¿Ya te lo había dicho hoy?...- lo escucho decir melosamente cerca de su oído, antes de que depositara un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla, haciéndola ruborizarse al mismo tiempo que sonreía nerviosa…_

_.- …mmm…pues de hecho…ya dos veces en el día…_

_.- ¿en serio?...¡Bah!...no importa, me gusta decirlo una y otra vez…Te amo Sora…-_

_Y repentinamente sintió como era jalada sobre su espalda, hasta verse recostada sobre el pasto y con un manto aun mas azul y profundo que el cielo, aproximarse lentamente sobre ella…_

_.- ¡Yamato!...n…no…espera…alguien puede vernos y…- trato inútilmente de protestar, sabiendo cuales eran las intensiones de su novio…y sin embargo, deseando en el fondo que como en tantas ocasiones, el ignorara sus suplicas y la besara… yendo de la mas tierna de las caricias, hasta el mas profundo y arrebatador de los besos…_

_Y el…conociéndola como lo hacia, sabiendo cuales eran sus verdaderos pensamientos…la complació gustoso uniendo sus labios a los de ella…_

…_.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…_

…_PI PI PI…SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA…_

…_PI PI PI…SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA…_

Y como cada mañana, era la artificial voz de su despertador, el encargado de arrebatarla del mundo de los sueños…sueños que… alguna vez…habían sido realidad…

.- …_Yamato_…- murmuro aun adormilada, abrazando a su almohada antes de abrir los ojos a la cruel y fría realidad…pero juraba, que aun sentía claramente la dulce sensación de sus labios contra los suyos…con la misma intensidad y pasión que la habían hecho vibrar entonces…

Un maravilloso sueño que para ella, había terminado trágicamente en una lluviosa tarde de verano…llevándose entre sus aguas, toda la felicidad que alguna vez, ingenuamente pensó serian para siempre, y que ni el amor de sus padres, ni la amistad incondicional de sus amigos habían sido capaz de devolverle…

Desde entonces, y para poder sobre llevar su perdida, convirtió su vida era una completa rutina, y no tenia ningún interés en salir de ella, al menos eso le permitía no pensar…no sentir…y no sufrir ya mas de lo que lo hacia…y no sentir que el tiempo se había atrevido a continuar su curso sin "el"…era patético…deprimente…triste y doloroso…lo sabia…pero era la única forma que había encontrado para seguir adelante…Vivir en completa monotonía era lo que hacia…se levantaba y tomaba una ducha, tras la cual se vestía y cepillaba sistemáticamente su cabello, ordenaba su habitación, desayunaba un tazón de cereal acompañado de algún jugo o fruta y al veinte para las siete, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, salía de su pequeño departamento donde vivía sola con mochila en mano… caminando a paso lento por aquellas transitadas calles tan diferentes a las de su ciudad…de Odaiba… sin preocuparse por ver quienes eran las personas que caminaban a su lado cada mañana, mientras iban a la escuela o el trabajo, al fin y acabo, ninguno de esos rostros era conocido….

Y esa mañana no iba a ser la excepción… todo a su alrededor era como una película en blanco y negro que pasaba rápidamente a su alrededor, mientras que ella parecía ir en una dirección totalmente opuesta… en medio de un completo silencio…

Aun era temprano…lo sabia, las clases comenzaban a las ocho en punto, pero le daba lo mismo esperar a solas a que comenzaran las clases, o ser la ultima en llegar al salón, con la lógica sanción que recibiría de ello por su profesor…

En esta ocasión llego mas temprano que de costumbre…la escuela ya estaba abierta, y aun no se veía alma alguna rondando por ella, mas que el humilde conserje que barría dedicadamente la amplia entrada, y quien no pudo evitar mirarla extrañado al ver a una alumna a esas horas…

.- …Buenos Días jovencita…¿no es muy temprano para que este usted aquí?...la mayoría de sus compañeros apenas estarán despertando y seguramente llegaran corriendo antes de que suene la campana…- comento amablemente el anciano…

.- Si…tiene razón…pero para mi…el tiempo es algo que ya no existe…me da lo mismo si es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde…- contesto Sora, tras detenerse y dar una amable reverencia al anciano en forma de saludo y seguir su camino…

.- Vaya…estos jóvenes de hoy en día…son tan extraños…en mis tiempos las cosas eran mas simples…- comento en anciano para si, mientras seguía con su labor …

Sora tenia pensado ir directamente a su salón y esperar que el tiempo siguiera su transcurso…pero al caminar por la vereda de frondosos árboles de cerezo…a su mente llego una imagen que la hizo detener sus pasos…

Quizás estaba al borde de la locura…eso le resultaba lo mas lógico…y es que no encontraba otra explicación para lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior…cuando creyó a ver visto claramente la Imagen del chico que hasta ahora solo había visto entre sueños frente a ella…pero eso no era todo, últimamente…sentía su presencia cerca de ella…cada vez que la soledad la hacia prisionera, ahogándola en una profunda tristeza…lo sentía…cuidándola…protegiéndola…amándola…tal y como le había prometido que lo haría en tantas ocasiones…

…Y Sobre todo…cuando "el" estaba cerca…

…¿"el"?...

…Si…"el"… ese chico de largo cabello negro y ojos negro-azulados profundos; que parecía entrar lentamente a su vida, desde ese día, en que la había sacado de entre las indomables olas del Mar…

…Si…Lo recordaba…

¿Cómo no hacerlo?...si la había atado a la vida, cuando buscaba la muerte entre las olas del mar que tantas veces había contemplado a su lado en sus largas caminatas por la playa… pero entonces apareció "el"…Kouji Minamoto…si mal no recordaba que se llamaba, devolviéndole con su aliento la vida, que deseaba perder sumergida entre las aguas saladas del Mar…que así como para ella, el Cielo era su sello personal, en su caso eran el símbolo con el que siempre lo había identificado a el…a Yamato…

Y lo odio…en ese momento, al reaccionar y ver que no había podido cumplir con el anhelo de reunirse con su amor perdido…lo odio con toda su alma…

Pero jamás imagino que volvería a verlo después de ese día…y lo extraño era…que se parecía tanto a "el"…no tanto en el aspecto físico, pero si en su esencia tan única…su profunda mirada…su silenciosa expresión…la tranquilidad y firmeza de su voz…que la hacían sentir confortada por alguna razón que no comprendía…hasta algunos de sus gestos y expresiones eran similares a las de el…

.- _((suspiro))_…no…no puede ser…Yamato era único…nadie podrá comparársele jamás…eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Sora…además…es un completo desconocido…- se recrimino así misma por siquiera pensar en la idea de que existía cierto parecido entre Yamato y Kouji…

Pero lo cierto era que algo la inquietaba de sobre Manera…y era el hecho de que cada vez que sentía la presencia de Yamato muy fuerte cerca de ella, era cada vez que Kouji se encontraba cerca…era como alguna fuerza invisible, estuviese introduciendo a ese chico a su vida lentamente…y eso…la molestaba…por que no deseaba que nadie mas ocupara el lugar que solo le correspondía a el…por que eso seria traicionar su memoria y eso era algo que jamás se permitirá hacer…

En medio de estos pensamientos, llego al mismo lugar donde había estado el día anterior…y que se había convertido en su refugio, sin mas razón que el por que se encontraba lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa…y pronto descubrió…que no era la única que estaba ahí…parado a unos metros de donde ella se había encontrado sentada el día anterior, se encontraba parado Kouji Minamoto, que había llegado ahí tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, como ella lo había estado hace unos momentos…

Para el chico, la presencia de alguien mas ahí no paso desapercibida… y junto con una suave ráfaga de viento proveniente de los frondosos árboles que los rodeaban, su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto le habían impresionado…esa mirada triste que encerraba a la soledad y la tristeza dentro de ellos…y que sentía, no debería será si…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, permaneciendo por algunos momentos en absoluto silencio, solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos, dejando que el tiempo se congelara a su alrededor…y es que lo cierto…que mas que Sora… Kouji sentía como si una extraña e invisible fuerza estuviese uniendo sus caminos…esa misma extraña fuerza que le había suplicado la sacara de entre las olas de Mar…que los había colocado en la misma escuela…en el mismo grupo y salón…que al encontrarla llorando, sintiera el incontrolable deseo de consolarla…abrazarla…y esa mañana… el extraño deseo de salir lo mas temprano de lo normal, y dirigiera sus pasos a ese lugar, como si alguien mas dirigiera sus pasos… y no es que el fuera creyente de cosas como el esoterismo ni nada parecido…pero si estaba convencido, que las cosas no sucedían por mera casualidad, que todo tenia una razón de ser… y deseaba saber el por que de todo eso, y sobre todo¿el por que a el exactamente?…y sabia que las respuestas estaban en su nueva compañera de clases que ahora tenia frente a el y su pasado…

Fue Sora la primera en reaccionar, y trato de salir de ahí lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieran, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Kouji la sujeto del brazo…

.- ¡Espera!...quisiera hablar contigo…- le dijo sintiendo que tal vez era un error lo que estaba haciendo y que ella se molestaría y lo tomaría como un atrevimiento de su parte, pues seguramente no se había percatado de todo lo que había estado pasando entre ellos desde el día en que se conocieron, o que solo lo percibía como una coincidencia y que seguramente no le daba la importancia que el le estaba dando, o que tal vez era el, quien le daba en demasía importancia a algo que no tenia sentido…en resumen…que solo haría el ridículo…

.-_…¿Quién te crees que eres?...- _apenas la escucho susurrar mientras detenía su intento de fuga sin voltear a verlo ni intentar soltarse de su agarre…

.-..¿eh?...mira…yo…

.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida de esta forma!...te lo dije ese día…¡No tienes ningún derecho!...¿crees que olvidare todo con un simple "todo estará bien" o con un "Vamos Sora, hay que salir adelante"…¿tienes idea de cuantas veces me han dicho eso?...¿ de lo que es desear que tu vida acabe de una buena vez?...¿… de…lo…que se siente… perder…a la persona que mas amas en el mundo?...despertar…y saber que…tu vida jamás será la misma…y que…que…que…- y una alterada Sora, envuelta en lagrimas repentinamente se lanzo a sus brazos, tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior en ese mismo lugar…y de igual forma, Kouji Minamoto sintió como sus brazos la rodearon de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez no porque alguna "extraña" fuerza lo impulsara hacerlo…si no por plena voluntad y deseo propio de hacerlo…

.- Tienes razón… no soy nadie para entrometerme en tu vida…y no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que te ha pasado…pero si se….que estas sufriendo y que no debes seguir así… la soledad a veces es buena consejera y es necesaria para ordenar tus ideas y curar por ti mismo tus heridas…pero no es una buena compañía si solo te dejas hundir en ella, sin hacer nada para evitarlo… y sobre todo, si jamás haz convivido con ella…cuando no esta en tu naturaleza…-

Kouji, extrañamente no se sentía mal al decir esas palabras a alguien que prácticamente era una desconocida…por que normalmente así hubiese sido…el era de ese tipo de personas que solo podía abrirse ante individuos realmente cercanos a el…pero en esos momentos, sus las palabras y acciones, parecían fluir con cierta naturalidad de sus labios…quizás era por que esa chica le transmitía un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que sacaba a flote el instinto de protección que suelen tener los lobos solitarios para los suyos…o quizás…como seguramente le diría su mejor amigo Takuya Kambara, si lo viese en esos momentos…simplemente se estaba ablandando, y le haría ver que de bajo de su actitud indiferente, y para algunos… gélida, había un chico tierno y amable, que jamás dejaría a su suerte a alguien que necesita de una mano amiga…y si ese era el caso…agradecía que sus amigos no estuviesen ahí, para verlo en esos momentos de…"fragilidad"…

.- _…Gracias…_-

Repentinamente la escucho susurrar apenada entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente, pues esa sencilla palabra, significaba que había hecho lo correcto y que de alguna forma la había ayudado. Limpiándose las lagrimas y con la cabeza agachada, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada por su actitud, Sora se separo lentamente de el, no sabiendo exactamente que decirle y mucho menos como actuar…así que tras unos segundos de silencio y respirar profundamente, Sora levanto la mirada y tratando de que su voz sonara clara y segura dijo:

.- …lo siento…yo no debí…decirte esas cosas…discúlpame por favor…

.- no te preocupes…supongo que necesitabas desahogarte ¿no lo crees? …-contesto Kouji notando el esfuerzo de la chica para parecer serena a pesar de sus cristalinos ojos…

.- …supongo que si, tienes razón…pero …ayer…yo…tu…bueno… te portaste muy bien conmigo, a pesar que no tenias por que hacerlo…después… solo me fui corriendo sin decirte nada… y por eso… por tus palabras de ayer…y las de hoy…en verdad me hicieron sentir mejor…y…teniendo en cuenta que no cualquiera hace eso por un desconocido… Gracias…en verdad…

Apenas una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sora…pero lo suficientemente perceptible para que Kouji se percatara de ella, y de la forma en que hacia resplandecer su rostro…

.- _Se ve muy linda… me pregunto… ¿Cómo se vera cuando sonríe abiertamente y de corazón?...a de verse muy hermosa…-_ al descubrir sus propios pensamientos, Kouji sacudió la cabeza tratando así de desacierte de ellos y borrar el ligero rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas…- _…¡si serás idiota Minamoto!…¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas tonterías…pero…a decir verdad…me gustaría verla sonreír así, aunque solo sea una vez…¡aargh¡Baka!…deja de pensar en eso de una buena vez, si el tarado de Takuya te viera…ya se estaría burlando de ti…-_

_.- _…¿Minamoto?...

.- eh…lo siento…me distraje por un momento…¿decías?...

Sora trato de esbozar nuevamente una sonrisa, pero esta fue aun mas discreta que la anterior, que el chico ni la noto…y es que ahora le parecía sumamente difícil hacer ese simple gesto…que a veces sentía que la cara le dolía, por lo duros y tensos que seguramente ahora se encontraban sus músculos faciales…pero, y es que en el fondo admitía que esas expresiones tímidas que había alcanzado a ver de su compañero de clases…y como hubiese dicho en otros tiempos…lo hacían ver tan "tierno…lindo"… la animaban a intentarlo…pero solo se quedaban en eso…en un intento…

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ellos, y es que ninguno sabia de que hablar, así que desviaban nerviosamente desviaban su mirada uno del otro y fijándola en algún punto a su alrededor…finalmente, tras unos segundos fue Kouji el que hablo al comenzar a sentirse incomodo…

.- eh…esto es estupido…¿no lo crees?...si mis amigos me vieran…seguramente se estarían burlando de mi…- comento rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente tratando de romper el hielo con ella, cosa que debido a su personalidad solitaria, a veces le resultaba un poco difícil…

.-…¿en serio?...bueno…no tendrían por que hacerlo si en realidad son tus amigos…hay personas a las que no les es fácil hablar con los demás…pero sus acciones, muchas veces dicen mas que las palabras…y…no estoy segura…pero, me parece que tu eres de esas personas…y supongo que tus amigos, aprecian esa cualidad tuya…-

Kouji quedo asombrado, por las palabras de Sora…era como si ya lo conociera de alguna forma…y se comenzaba a preguntar si acaso ella podía ver su interior como si fuera un libro abierto …o si de nuevo estaba confundiendo las cosas y ella solo había dicho esas palabras por decirlas…pero en el Fondo sentía que no era así…que esa chica era capaz de ver su alma…así como sentía…el era capaz de verla suya…

.-…yo…bueno…será mejor que me vaya…permiso… - dijo al mismo tiempo que daba una ligera reverencia y se disponía a irse de nueva cuenta…

.- eh…¡no!...espera Takenouchi…yo…-

Trato de detenerla nuevamente, aunque no sabia por que, pero en fondo de el había surgido un secreto deseo por conocerla y saber mas de ella…saber…como era la autentica Sora Takenouchi que trataba de encerrarse en una coraza de hielo que no estaba haciendo mas que lastimarla…

.- …¿Si?...

.- eh…yo…solo…quería…eh…bueno…decirte…que…si alguna vez…tienes ganas de platicar con alguien…de…no estar tan sola…bueno que…-

Las palabras salían tímidas e inseguras de el, pero Sora entendió lo que trataba de decirle… _" …puedes confiar en mi…"_ y claramente percibió como una calida onda la envolvía …

.- …Gracias…lo tomare en cuenta…- agradeció Sora, iba a seguir su camino dejando al chico a solas, pero tras solo dar un par de pasos se detuvo…

.- eh…Minamoto…¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?...me parece que ya van a dar las ocho…y me han dicho…que el profesor Takaya…de Química…tiende allegar temprano…

.- ¡Maldición!...es cierto…por eso llegue temprano, quería terminar los problemas que pude resolver…espero que Kouichi no tarde en llegar…- comento para si mismo mientras tomaba su portafolio del suelo…

.- …¿los problemas 12 y 16?...eran algo difíciles…- comento Sora.

.- ¡Si esos!...no pude resolver algunas formulas…y Takaya es algo especial con los deberes, seguramente me quitara puntos si no le entrego todo…

.-…mmm…si quieres te ayudo a resolverlos…

.- ¿en serio?...¿me dejaras copiártelos?...

.- copearlos no…te ayudare a resolverlos, veras que no es muy difícil…

.- Takenouchi, te quedaría agradecido por el resto de mi vida…anda vamos al salón antes de que el profesor llegue…

Así ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, regresando sobre sus pasos hasta encontrar el camino empedrado que los llevaría hasta el edificio escolar, sin notar que a unos quince metros de ellos, eran observados por un par de chicos…

.- Kouichi…no se si es por que aun me estoy cayendo de sueño…pero…me pareció ver a Kouji acompañado de una chica…¿es mi imaginación o que?...¡Rayos! eso me pasa por levantarme tan temprano…ya veo alucinaciones…Ja…Kouji difícilmente le habla a una chica…a parte de Izumi claro…

Pero el comentario del chico llamado Takuya Kambara no fue del todo atendido por su acompañante…Kouichi Kimura, hermano gemelo de Kouji…al seguir con la mirada los pasos de su mellizo…y de la chica…a la que inexplicablemente había visto abrazar el día anterior…

Confundido, dirigió la vista adonde calculaba estaba el lugar donde la habían encontrado…y por un momento…le pareció ver a un chico rubio parado entre los árboles…viendo como se perdía sobre aquella vereda Kouji y Sora…y como este chico, volteo a verlo y le sonrió amablemente antes de desaparecer…

.- Neh…neh…Kouichi…¿me estas escuchando?...

Las palabras de Takuya sacaron de sus pensamientos al mayor de los gemelos, que se limito a sonreírle a su amigo y continuar con su camino…pensando que solo había tenido una alucinación producto del sueño matutino…aunque…tenia la sensación de ya haber visto a ese chico antes…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Me tarde horrores ¿verdad?...sorry…dirán que ya es cantaleta, pero es que en verdad me faltaba mucha inspiración, no solo para esta historia, si no para también las otras que estoy escribiendo…y es desesperante, pro que yo quisiera actualizar constantemente pero cuando tengo inspiración, no tengo tiempo y cuando me sobra el tiempo no se me ocurre nada que escribir…¿les ha pasado eso?...Bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, y por cierto, a petición de varias de ellas…no pondré shonen ai entre Takeru y Kouichi…¡pero si entre Kouichi y Takuya!;)…je…no es cierto, una pequeña broma…U…y no se preocupen, aunque en este capitulo nuestro angelito Yamato casi no apareció…o mas bien…casi no aparece…pronto tendrá mas interacción en la historia…Gracias por leer esta historia y tomarse la molestia de dejar un review a: **_Mercury, Kibun No Tenshi, Atori-Chan, GabrielleSky, COrNY007, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, Sweet Angel Tifa,y Angie Ayanami_**…¡MIL GRACIAS:)…y ya saben, dudas, criticas(constructivas por fa) y sugerencias cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima…


	4. Quiero Ser

_EL CIELO QUE EL AMO_

Por: § Alexeigirl §

Capitulo 4. _Quiero Ser…_

Faltaban treinta minutos para que las clases comenzaran…y como era lógico…las aulas de la Preparatoria Privada del Distrito de Shibuya…en su mayoría…aun se encontraban vacías… y a pesar de que la actividad escolar aun tardaría en empezar… por ahora, solo se podían ver a dos o tres personas caminando en uno que otro piso sobre los pasillos…

Uno de esos pasillos prácticamente se encontraba vacío a no ser por la presencia de Kouichi Kimura en el…quien lo viera en ese momento…pensaría por la forma en la que se encontraba pegado a la pared y la manera discreta en la que miraba con la puerta apenas entre-abierta al interior de un salón…que espiaba a alguien…y aunque en realidad era algo que normalmente no haría y no le gustaba hacer…eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo…

Pero Kouichi tenia una razón para hacerlo…estaba preocupado…ya que dentro de ese salón se encontraba su hermano menor, Kouji…y no estaba solo, si no en compañía de cierta chica pelirroja, con la que al parecer, se había estado viendo antes de comenzar las clases en ese salón ya desde hace una semana…

Lo sabia por que hace unos días, como ocasionalmente lo hacia; Kouichi fue a recoger a su hermano para platicar un rato antes de ir a clases acerca de algo que lo había estado inquietando últimamente… pero al llegar ahí, la madrastra de su gemelo, que muy al contrario de lo que se pudiese pensar, era realmente amable con los dos, le había mencionado que Kouji ya había salido rumbo a la escuela, y que le parecía curioso, por que últimamente salía demasiado temprano, y sin decir nada…cuando normalmente, si el no iba a recogerlo, salía corriendo con el tiempo justo encima y una tostada con mermelada en la boca…

…_¿no será…que se esta encontrando secretamente con alguna chica?...quizás…¿su novia?...¿sabes algo Kouichi-Kun?..._

había comentado la mujer sonriendo divertida, al imaginar a su hijastro…siempre serio y callado, además de terriblemente tímido y torpe con las chicas… totalmente acaramelado con una chica imaginaria…A lo que en ese momento, Kouichi se limito a sonreír nerviosamente antes de despedirse, y mientras caminaba, la misma escena que había imaginado la mujer, se iba reproduciendo una y otra vez en su mente…

_.- Naaah…no puede ser…¿Kouji?...¡imposible!…_

Pensaba una y otra vez, rechazando la posibilidad de un encuentro romántico entre una chica desconocida y su hermano…y a pesar de eso…la duda no lo dejaba en paz…así que finalmente decidió investigar que era lo que pasaba con Kouji…a donde iba tan temprano en las mañanas…y sobre todo…con quien…y por que…

Y así lo había hecho esa mañana…siguió a su gemelo a escondidas desde su casa hasta el edificio escolar…y para su sorpresa, lo había encontrado…efectivamente…en compañía de una chica…los dos totalmente solos…

Aunque no era exactamente la situación que había imaginado la madrastra de su hermano… pero ahí estaba el…su hermano menor, a solas con una compañera de clases…pero no cualquier compañera, si no con la misma chica a la que incomprensiblemente la había visto abrazar aquel día… cuando casualmente la habían encontrado llorando debajo de un árbol… la misma chica con la que lo había visto caminar por la vereda escolar hace unos días…cuando comenzó a pensar en el extraño comportamiento que su hermano había tenido en los últimos días…

No lo comprendía…¿Quién era ella?...¿Y que hacia Kouji a su lado?...le extrañaba por que hasta ahora, no recordaba que alguna vez su hermano la hubiese nombrado…ni siquiera ese día, después de que sorpresivamente lo había abrazado para después echarse a correr…Kouji no había pronunciado palabra alguna acerca de ella…y es que entre ellos jamás habían existido secretos …Observo detenidamente la escena una vez mas…

Los dos se encontraban sentados junto a la ventana, donde se podía apreciar como fondo, un frondoso árbol de cerezo en todo su esplendor haciendo sus rosadas flores contraste con el profundo azul del cielo matinal…Kouji había juntado uno de los pupitres al de la chica, para poder sentarse a su lado…ambos miraba concentrados las paginas de un libro, que al parecer, cuyo contenido era explicado detenidamente a su hermano, quien asentía levemente de vez en cuando mientras parecía formular un comentario que solo ella podía escuchar…Pero algo que en especial, había llamado la atención de Kouichi…era que, de cuando en cuando…los ojos negro-azulados de su hermano, se apartaban de aquel libro y discretamente se fijaban en el rostro de su acompañante…mientras un apenas perceptible rubor se dibujaba en su rostro para regresar su atención a lo que la chica le decía…

Kouichi no lo entendía…jamás había visto a su hermano actuar de aquella forma tan…"Dulce y Tierna", ni siquiera con Izumi, que había sido su novia hasta hace un año y a pesar de que siempre había sido silencioso y poco expresivo, en ese entonces se veía que en verdad quería…pero ahora había algo diferente en el…algo en su mirada que jamás le había visto durante antes…

.- …_Kouji…¿será que tu?..._

El mayor de los gemelos trataba de discernir cuales podrían ser los pensamientos de su hermano en esos momentos, pero a veces la profundidad de sus sentimientos era tal, que aun el, su gemelo, no podía llegar a comprenderlos, por eso sabia que lo mejor era preguntarle que estar sacando conclusiones adelantadas, pues con Kouji, jamás se sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba pensando, ni mucho menos que era lo que estaba sintiendo, a veces era un libro que ni a su propio hermano dejaba leer…así que por ahora lo dejaría…

- y entonces sustituyes estos valores…aplicas esta formula… y listo, problema resuelto…¿Queda alguna duda?...-finalizo así Sora su explicación al problema que había estado resolviendo junto con Kouji

- No…en realidad no…la verdad es que no entiendo como no me había percatado de un error tan simple en mis ecuaciones…tus explicaciones fueron muy claras Takenouchi…Gracias, me has salvado la vida…

.-No fue nada…de hecho todo tu procedimiento era correcto…solo era un pequeño error de calculo…

.- Si… un pequeño error que me hubiese costado una llamada de atención por parte de Nozomu Sensei…Gracias Takenouchi…espero no causarte demasiadas molestias al pedirte me ayudaras con estas materias…

.-…no…no causas ninguna…-

Sin decir mas Sora comenzó a recoger sus libros y cuadernos del pupitre ante la mirada silenciosa de Kouji…

.- eh…Takenouchi…

.- …¿Si?...

.- …_Yo…me preguntaba…si… tendrías algo que hacer saliendo de clases… -_ esas palabras cruzaron por la mente del chico de ojos negro-azulados, pero al no sentir el valor suficiente para expresarlas, se limito a bajar levemente el rostro para ocultar un ligero rubor matizado en sus mejillas…- eh…no…nada…

Sora salio entonces del aula, con la reservada mirada de Koji detrás de ella y sus mejillas ruborizándose en secreto…

.- suspiro …¿Qué rayos estas tratando de hacer Minamoto?...- se reprocho silenciosamente mientras hundía su rostro avergonzado entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio - …¿pedirle una… cita?... si que eres un completo tonto…sabes bien que ella nunca aceptaría…

* * *

El despertador empezó a sonar, indicándole a Kouji que la hora de prepararse para ir a la escuela había llegado… aunque en realidad ya se había levantado desde mucho antes… 

Desde hace unos días se reunía con Sora antes de empezar las clases para que lo ayudara a estudiar en las materias en las que tenia problemas, como Química e Historia…y la verdad era, que sin saber como o porque, le había pedido esa ayuda extra-escolar …aun no podía creer que el se lo hubiese pedido, es decir, apenas la conocía… y bien le había podido pedir esa ayuda a Kouichi o Jumpei, que eran buenos en esas áreas… pero lo que menos podía creer era que ella hubiese aceptado así sin mas…

Y hoy…a pesar de que sabia, era uno esos días en los que no se reunirían en el aula…pero no era así… quizás lo había hecho por costumbre…o por razones que aun se encontraban difusas en su mente y no alcanzaba a percibir…pero la verdadera razón era la revolución de pensamientos estallaban en su mente era el sueño que había tenido…

Había sido extraño…¿Cómo decirlo?...había sido…como si estuviera viendo los recuerdos de otra persona…y lo mas extraño era que en todo el, había aparecido Sora…pero era una Sora totalmente diferente a la que ahora conocía…la que había visto sonreía todo el tiempo…que tenia la mirada llena de vida…que tenia la expresión mas hermosa cada vez que jamás había visto en su vida…su sola presencia destilaba una calidez incomparable que templaba el alma y el deseo de no separarse de ella se hacia presente …tenerla en sus brazos y fundirse lentamente…

Kouji no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que recordaba esa parte de sus sueños…como si el…u otra persona, la tuviese en sus brazos, y acurrucada tiernamente ella murmuraba…

.- _Te Amo…_

Y estas dos palabras tan sencillas, tenían la fuerza de crear todo un nuevo universo…

.- _suspiro_ …no entiendo…¿que es lo que me esta pasando?...jamás me había ocurrido algo así…¿estaré enfermando?- dijo tras un suspiro dejándose caer sobre su cama colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su frente, como haciendo un esfuerzo que sabia inútil para que esa marea de pensamientos dejase de circular por su mente…y sobre todo…al comprender que todos esos pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia una sola dirección…hacia su compañera de clases…Takenouchi Sora…

Y simplemente no lo podía entender…¿Qué tenia de especial ella para que ocupara así su mente?...¿por que el recordar esa mirada triste hacia que su corazón se contrajera?...¿Por que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado…de protegerla…de saber mas de ella?...

.- de saber…¿Quién eres en realidad?...- murmuro para si mientras en su mente evocaba imágenes de cuando la había conocido entre las olas del mar…

.- …eh…Kouji…¿estas bien?...-

Repentinamente escucho una voz mas que conocida por el, pero no por eso dejo de sobresaltarse ante aquella repentina intromisión a en su habitación…

.- ¡¡¡KOUICHI!!!...¿Que…que haces aquí?...

.- Lo siento…vine a recogerte para ir juntos a la escuela… y Mina-San dijo que aun estabas no bajabas de tu habitación…así que pensé te habías quedado dormido…toque varias veces, pero…lo siento…no quise molestarte…- se explico el mayor de los gemelos, mientras caminaba a su hermano notando un ligero nerviosismo en el…- …normalmente no te levantas tan temprano…¿Pasa algo Kou-Kun?...

.- No…nada…es solo…que ya no tenia sueño…por eso me levante temprano…

.- ¿En serio?...- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos observando detenidamente el rostro de su hermano tratando de encontrar en al, algo que le permitiera saber que es lo que pasaba…

.- En serio¿no crees que de vez en cuando pueda levantarme temprano y llegar a tiempo a clases?…ni que fuera Takuya que siempre llega en el ultimo minuto…

.- Si, tienes razón…aunque…tu no te quedas atrás…

.- ¡¡¡Eeeey!!! – exclamo Kouji ofendido…

Kouichi sonrió por la reacción de su hermano, era agradable verle mas expresivo que lo que había estado últimamente…

.- ¿Hm?...¿y esto?...- pregunto al ver un cuaderno de partituras sobre la cama, tomándolo extrañado y mirándolo por algunos momentos…- es…¿una canción?...

.- Eeeey, deja eso…no lo veas…

.- Oh, vamos,¿Qué tiene de malo?...soy tu hermano mayor ¿no?...estamos en confianza…

Kouji trato de arrebatarle las partituras a su hermano, pero cada vez que hacia algún movimiento, Kouichi lo esquivaba con facilidad mientras leía el contenido de la letra…

.-Vaya…hace mucho que no componías una canción…veamos…

_**Hoy te vi,**_

_**Tras la clara lluvia de la tarde gris,**_

_**Te vi llorar, ocultando penas y un dolor,**_

_**Que no son de tu edad…**_

**_Sin saber, tu alegría se perdió como la noche,_**

**_Y al despertar, buscaras un nuevo día que traerá felicidad…_**

**_Quiero ser…el amigo que recorre tu camino_**

**_Que me importa la sorpresa del destino,_**

**_día y noche siempre estará junto a ti…_**

**_Quiero ser… ese sol con el que brillara la luna_**

**_Ser el viento con el que se borra la bruma_**

_**Y vivir de sueños siempre junto a ti**_

_**Dime que si…**_

_**Olvidar…toda pena que te empaña tu sonrisa**_

_**Ven junto a mi…**_

_**Quiero ver brillar tus ojos que dan luz a mi vivir…**_

_**Quiero ser…el amigo que recorre tu camino**_

_**Que me importa la sorpresa del destino,**_

**_día y noche siempre estará junto a ti…_**

_**Quiero ser…**_

.- suspiro …Vaya…esto se escucha realmente bien…- comento Kouichi mirando sorprendido a su hermano, que se encontraba completamente avergonzado y no se atrevía a apartar su vista del piso…

.- solo estaba garabateando…es algo sin importancia, una tontería…

.- OH vamos Kouji, no hay de que apenarse, si escribes canciones muy hermosas y también cantas muuuuy bien, deberías seguir los pasos de tu ídolo…Ya…Ya…

.- Yamato Ishida…de los Teen Age Wolves… suspiro … era el mejor…sus canciones y su voz eran simplemente increíbles…- contesto el gemelo mas animado al hablar del cantante que mas admiraba musicalmente…

.- Si, recuerdo que escuche un par de sus canciones…eran realmente buenas…es una lastima que haya fallecido el año pasado en ese accidente…tenia mas o menos nuestra edad¿no?...

.- Si….Jamás nadie podrá ocupar su lugar…además…a mi solo me gusta componer y cantar para mi mismo…y mis canciones jamás podrán compararse a las suyas…tenían un sentimiento muy especial…ponía todo su corazón y ser en cada una de ellas , yo soy solo un aficionado …además…no me gusta cantar frente a los extraños…

.- Ja ja ja…es cierto…olvidaba lo de tu pánico escénico…entonces, deberías de ser compositor…¿no lo has pensado?...aunque digas que no, tus canciones son muy buenas…

.- no en realidad…no se creo que jamás podría escribir canciones con tanto sentimiento…además, ya te lo dije…solo me gusta escribir para mi…lo que siento…

.-ah…entonces…¿esta canción es lo que sientes ahora hermano?

.-eh…¡de que hablas, dame de una buena vez eso!...es privado…y…y…¡ya es tarde!...vamonos de una nueva vez…

Kouji no deseaba dejar ver a su hermano toda la gamma de sentimientos encontrados que en esos momentos estaba experimentando… no por que no confiase en el, si no por que lo que menos deseaba era preocuparlo por cuestiones que el mismo no comprendía en esos momentos…por su parte, la consternación que estaba mostrando ahora su gemelo, no servia mas que para confirmar sus sospechas que su hermano…de algún modo…no era el mismo de siempre…

¿Tendría algo que ver en eso aquella pelirroja?... ¿o acaso era la extraña presencia que lo empujaba siempre a ella?

* * *

Tras llegar a la escuela y convivir un poco con sus amigos…sobretodo, regañando a Takuya por quedarse jugando sus video juegos hasta media noche, pues había llegado a la escuela a tiempo solo gracias a que Tomoki y Jumpei lo habían traído a rastras y no parecía muy dispuesto a permanecer despierto durante el día…Seguro de que su amigo terminaría castigado en el pasillo desde la primera hora, se dirigió a su salón mientras un solo pensamiento comenzaba a tomar fuerza…ella… 

…_¿Ya habrá llegado?..._

E inconcientemente busco esa respuesta caminando mas rápido cada vez como si algo desde su interior lo impulsara, y al llegar frente a la puerta del salón, se detuvo exhalando profundamente antes de abrirla puerta, tratando de calmar a su desbocado corazón…

.- Buenos Días…- saludo cortésmente al entrar, mientras con la mirada busco el pupitre que se encontraba detrás del suyo, y lo encontró aun vació…Sora aun no había llegado…

.-_Buenos Días, Minamoto-Kun…_

Respondieron a coro un grupo de compañeras entre risillas y miradas coquetas, mientras lo veían entrar embelesadas, pues cabe decir que Kouji era muy atractivo, lo que se asentaba aun mas gracias a su personalidad solitaria y reservada, y por lo mismo, pocas se atrevían a acercarse mas de lo necesario y en plan de coqueteo, conformándose con solo verlo de lejos, como si fuera un príncipe inalcanzable al que sol se puede admirar a la distancia…así que tras seguir sus movimientos hasta ver que el chico tomo su lugar y saco un libro de su mochila, las chicas continuaron con su charla…

_.-Si…a mi también me cae mal…siempre esta tan callada…_

_.- seguramente se cree mucho, por que siquiera se digna a hablarle a los demás…se da mucha importancia…_

_.- es cierto…las chicas como Takenouchi se dan mucha importancia, pero en realidad son de lo peor, unas verdaderas mustias…_

_.- jajajaja…cierto cierto, les aseguro que…_

¡ P L A F ¡

Repentinamente, un hueco sonido retumbo con potencia dentro del salón, sobresaltando a todos los que se encontraban dentro, en especial a ese grupo de chicas que se encontraban cerca del lugar de donde se había originado el estruendoso golpe…pero sobretodo, sorprendidas de ver quien lo había originado…Kouji Minamoto…el silencioso Príncipe…

.- …Es de mal gusto hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas…

Comento Kouji manteniendo su vista en aquel grueso libro que había azotado molesto al escuchar aquellos comentarios, sin siquiera inmutarse al sentir la mirada de todos sus compañeros fijas en el…

.- no tienen derecho a juzgar a alguien que siquiera han tratado…eso es en verdad molesto y denigrante…- finalizo esta vez lanzándoles una mirada que provoco el escalofrió del grupo de chicas, capaz de petrificar a cualquiera, por lo que sintiéndose intimidadas, esquivaron nerviosas esa penetrante mirada negro azulada y disolvieron su grupo sentándose cada una en su lugar…

En verdad lo habían molestado…no era la primera vez que escuchaba a ese grupo criticar a alguien por el solo gusto de hacerlo…y normalmente no le importaba ni se metía en ello…pero esta vez había sido diferente…estaban hablando mal de Sora, y eso lo hizo sentir realmente molesto…¿Cómo podían decir cosas tan terribles si no sabían nada de ella?...admitía que el tampoco sabia demasiado, pero si que ella había pasado por momentos muy difíciles…dolorosos, y era injusto que la criticaran…

.- Buenos Días…-

Se escucho una suave voz al momento de que la puerta del salón se abría, mostrando tras ella a una pelirroja, que sin importarle el hecho de que su saludo no fue contestado, entro tranquilamente al aula bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de Kouji…

.- Buenos Días, Takenouchi…- saludo el chico, sin comprender por que sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza al verla acercarse lentamente a el, y percibir ese suave aroma que despedía su cuerpo…

.- Buenos Días, Minamoto-Kun…- respondió la chica parándose unos instantes frente a el y dándole una amable sonrisa, para sentarse como cada mañana tras el…

Una sonrisa que lo dejo embelesado y confundido, por ese extraño sentimiento que inevitablemente lo embargaba cada vez que la veía, prácticamente desde que la había conocido frente al Mar…

…_((cuchicheos))…_

Pero casi de inmediato se percato de los ligeros murmullos que se empezaron a escuchar junto con las miradas maliciosas que iban dirigidas a la persona sentada detrás suyo y sin recato alguno, y que no era difícil saber de donde provenían…Molesto, Kouji lanzo nuevamente una furiosa mirada a ese grupo de chicas que la esquivaron aun mas aterrorizadas que la vez anterior…

.- _…Minamoto-Kun…-_ escucho esa suave voz a sus espaldas, y de inmediato volteo hacia la ventana, ya que durante ese tiempo, el reflejo del vidrio se había convertido en una forma de discreta comunicación entre ellos…

Y en el, vio el reflejo de ese rostro con el que inexplicablemente había soñado, sonriéndole, aunque podía distinguir cierto alo de preocupación y tristeza en ellos…

.- _no hagas eso por favor...si les caigo bien o mal…es algo que no me importa, pero no me gustaría que tuvieses problemas por mi culpa…_

_.- Pero… no es justo que hagan eso…no me gusta ese tipo de comportamiento…y si se enojan conmigo…a mi tampoco me importa…pero no quiero que nadie hable mal de ti…-_ contesto, con esta ultima frase, volteando el rostro para evitar que el vidrio pudiese reflejar el rubor que había en sus mejillas y la sinceridad que hacían brillar sus ojos negro azulados…

.- _…G r a c i a s …-_ dijo Sora sin percatarse de que la proximidad de su voz había rosado el cuello de su compañero haciéndolo estremecer, y que para disimular su perturbación y el completo enrojecimiento de su rostro, se hundió en su asiento...esperando que la forma violenta en la que estaba latiendo su corazón, pasara desapercibida a los oídos de los demás…

* * *

.- ¡Vamos!...¡Dilo!...Sempai Kambara…ahora soy tu superior así que debes llamarme con respeto …- 

.- Takuya-Nichan, Takuya Nichan

.- Kambara, por el amor de Dios, ya deja en paz al pobre de Tomoki, siempre te ha llamado Ni-chan ¿Qué necedad la tuya ahora por el Sempai?...- comento Kouji disimuladamente divertido por el alboroto que estaba provocado su amigo de cabellos castaños…

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando Takuya y Tomoki jugaban muy a su particular manera, y entre las risas de Jumpei y la mirada resignada pero divertida de kouichi…por su parte Izumi Orimoto, también se encontraba muy entretenida con el juego que sus amigos estaban teniendo en medio de la mesa…

.- Si Takuya…además, es imposible tratarte con algo de respeto cuando te comportas de esa manera ¿sabes? – agrego la chica rubia con toda la intención de molestar un poco al chico, pues sabia muy bien que comentarios así lo hacían reaccionar…

.- ¡¿QUEEE?!...¿estas insinuando que me comporto de una forma infantil? – pregunto un Takuya indignado, liberando finalmente a Tomoki de la llave con la que lo tenia sujeto por el cuello.

.- OH¿y estoy mintiendo?...

.- Buscas pelea ¿verdad, Orimoto?...

.- No, pero es muy entretenido hacerte enojar "Taku-Chan"…

.-Aaah¿entonces soy tu payaso?

.- algo así…

.- Eeey, Kouji¿¡no vas a defender a tu mejor mejor y mejor amigo de la fastidiosa de tu Ex – novia!?...- exlcamo Takuya totalmente desesperado buscando un aliado en una lucha que de ante mano sabia, perderia ante la rubia…

Pero sus suplicas no fueron atendidas, y fue entonces que todos se percataron de que la atención de Kouji Minamoto, no se encontraba ya en esa mesa… al parecer algo había captado su total atención…lo que de por si había extrañado a sus compañeros pues usualmente le hubiese hecho algún comentario sarcastico o algo parecido solo por el placer de fastidiar a Takuya…Pero en lugar de eso, la mirada del menor de los gemelos parecía tener su mirada fija en un punto fijo, como si todo lo demás a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido…incluso ellos, y lo mas extraño era la expresión llena de interés, calidez y ternura que había en sus ojos…un detalle de por si bastante inusual en el, y suficiente para hacerles saber que algo "extraño" pasaba con el…aunque no tan definitivo como el profundo y sentido suspiro que inconcientemente había lanzado y que a ellos los había dejado en absoluto estado de petrificación…

Totalmente intrigados, Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, Tomoki y Jumpei trataron de seguir la dirección que llevaba la mirada perdida de Kouji, y al dar en el blanco, simplemente no pudieron creerlo…

A unos metros de ellos, caminando entre las mesas, se encontraba lo que parecía ser el centro de atención de Kouji…una chica que caminaba solitariamente… poseedora de un rostro angelical, y cabellos de fuego, pero sin duda, lo que mas destacaba eran sus inusuales ojos color rubí, y cuyo brillo parecía haber ejercido algún tipo de hechizo sobre su amigo, quien no ser capaz de despegarla vista de ella…

.- ¿Kouji?...neeeeh…Kouji…- Izumi trato de llamar su atención tomándolo de la mano, y sacudiéndolo ligeramente, mientras le hablaba suavemente, pero el seguía en el mismo trance hasta que…

.- ¡Takenouchi!...- Kouji grito repentinamente, sobresaltando a la rubia que solo pudo ver como su ex novio apartaba bruscamente la mano y salía corriendo dejándola a ella y a sus amigos atrás…

Inexplicablemente, Sora se había desvanecido perdiendo el conocimiento, y al verlo Kouji había salido a ella rompiendo el hechizo que lo había mantenido estático, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros, pues mientras algunos no se habían percatado de lo sucedido…otros comenzaban a rodearla de forma curiosa…

.- …¡Takenouchi!...-

Al llegar a ella, Kouji la recargo con tiento sobre su pecho temiendo que pudiera lastimarla si la trataba con brusquedad, a la vez que trataba de despertarla llamándola una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta, mientras lo hacia, por primera vez se percato de lo pálida que lucia y lo liviano que era su cuerpo, así que preocupado y sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y sin mas se abrió paso entre sus compañeros sin siquiera preocuparse de las miradas curiosas y los murmullos que circulaban a su alrededor…

.- Kouji…¿Qué pasa?...¿Quien es esa chica?...- pregunto Izumi, cuando paso justo a su lado, pues sin entender que estaba pasando, ella y el resto de los chicos se habían acercado llevados por la curiosidad y la preocupación por su amigo…pero sin duda este era un día lleno de sorpresa, pues Kouji paso…ignorándolos por completo…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Ya había terminado el receso y las clases seguían su curso habitual; y a pesar de eso…Kouji esperaba pacientemente fuera de la enfermería…no había importado que su orientadora le pidiese una y otra vez que regresara a su aula, ni el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de su hermano y amigos…siquiera que la enfermera le dijera que ella estaba bien, que solo había sido un desmayo por la falta adecuada de alimentación, así que podía marcharse tranquilamente a clases…

Pero no…no podía hacerlo sin ver por si mismo que estaba bien…

.- Vaya…todavía estas aquí…¿no tendrás problemas con tus profesores?...

Después de casi veinte minutos de espera, la enfermera había salido de su cubículo, llevando un pequeño botiquín en las manos cuando lo había encontrado impacientemente sentado en el suelo .

.- ¿ella esta bien?...¿puedo pasar a verla?...- pregunto al incorporarse rápidamente, ignorando la pregunta de la enfermera…

.- Ya te lo dije…su desmayo fue por que no se ha estado alimentando adecuadamente, además estuve revisando su expediente medico y…bueno…es normal que su cuerpo este débil y agotado…así que por ahora es mejor que descanse, cuando despierte le recetare unos vitamínicos y reportare su condición con su medico y psicólogo……ellos le darán el tratamiento adecuado…-

.-…entonces…¿puedo pasara verla?...por favor…

La mujer de filipina blanca iba a negarse rotundamente a su petición, pero la mirada de esos ojos negro azulados despedían tal preocupación y suplica, que aunque se dijere que las enfermeras suelen ser duras, no hay que olvidar que también son seres humanos, con debilidades y sentimientos…y esta mujer fue movida por el desasosiego de aquel muchacho…

.- …de acuerdo…- dijo tras inhalar profundamente sin la voluntad de oponerse ante aquel chico – tengo que salir por algunos medicamentos y demás, tardare de quince a veinte minutos…si alguien te encuentra…yo no se nada… ¿de acuerdo?...- Kouji asintió feliz, y antes de que la enfermera diera un paso para retirarse, entro a la habitación para no darle tiempo de arrepentirse - …_ suspiro _…estos jóvenes de hoy en día…-me dan un poco de envidia…- dijo con una disimulada sonrisa mientras se daba la media vuelta y se perdía por el pasillo…

La pequeña habitación lucia tal y como tenia que lucir…blanca e impecable pero a la vez reconfortable, con un ligero aroma a desinfectante flotando por el aire…

Un escritorio, un ordenador, un archivero, junto a una camilla de inspección, una bascula, y un estante… eran alguna de las cosas que habían en la primera parte, una cortina azul pastel se encargaba de dividir la habitación ocultando tras ella dos pequeñas camas…pero por ahora, la cortina se encontraba recorrida, agitándose ligeramente, llevada por una tenue brisa de aire que entraba por una ventana entre abierta…y en medio de su suave danza…logro distinguir a una chica pelirroja que descansaba entre las sabanas de la cama…

…pero no solo eso…

…había alguien mas…

…pensó que era su imaginación, frotándose los ojos, y parpadeo un par de veces…

…y seguía ahí…

…no…no era una alucinación…

Era una figura borrosa…como la que había visto ese día guiándolo a la orilla del Mar…o mas bien, debería decir que era la misma, de eso no tenia ninguna duda….trato de enfocar su vista para distinguir sus facciones, pero no logro conseguirlo…lo que era mas, aquella etérea presencia parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia o al menos parecía no inquietarle que estuviera ahí…pero…era extraño, por que a pesar de que no podía distinguir bien, por alguna razón…estaba seguro, que sonreía y miraba a Sora con…¿Amor?...

…Si eso parecía ser…

.-_ Es hermosa cuando duerme ¿Verdad?..._

A Kouji pareció no darle importancia al hecho de que era aquella etérea figura la que le preguntaba eso… siquiera pareció tomarle importancia al hecho que acaricia el rostro de la inconciente chica con absoluta devoción…toda su atención se enfoco en ella…en ese rostro apacible que parecía tener un confortable sueño por la forma en la que una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios…

.- …Si…es hermosa…- contesto sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima…

_.- …pero…¿Sabes?…es mas hermosa cuando sonríe…cuando de sus labios salen las palabras Te Amo, y todo el universo parece brillar en sus ojos…¿te gustaría verla así?..._

.- …¿eh?…

_.-…¿te gustaría que Sora Sonriera para ti?…_

_.- …_

_.- ...¿verte reflejado en sus ojos mientras te dice te Amo?..._

Entonces Kouji aparto su vista de la pelirroja…y se dio cuenta que ahora la presencia parecía mirarlo fijamente a el…con un particular interés..¿Que era aquello?...¿por que le estaba diciendo esas cosas?...¿Con que objetivo?...pues mas que una pregunta, parecía una generosa oferta, como si ese misterioso ser tuviese el poder para hacer eso realidad…

.- ¿Quién eres tu?…¿Por qué estas tan interesado en Takenouchi? y ¿Qué rayos tengo que ver en esto?...-Pregunto pensando que ese era el momento justo para discernir algunas cosas que lo inquietaban y le había dado demasiadas vueltas…

Lo de rescatarla de un intento de suicidio del Mar, que entrara a la misma escuela y clase que el…todo…le parecía demasiado para ser una llana coincidencia…

.- _¿Quién soy yo?...creo que tienes una ligera idea de eso ¿verdad?..._

.- No de forma exacta…Takenouchi…la he escuchado mencionar a alguien llamado Yamato…y cada vez que lo hace sus ojos reflejan mucho dolor y una soledad que no le correspondería vivir…y para intentar quitarse la vida…significa que perdió a alguien muy importante para ella…alguien que lo era todo…¿es ese Tal Yamato?…¿la razón de todo?...acaso…¿eres tu?...

No encontraba otra explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando…

_.- Eres bastante perceptivo… ve con gusto que te preocupas en verdad por ella…es por que has llegado a estimarla desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón sin darte cuenta verdad…me alegra ver que no me equivoque…puedo confiarla por completo a ti...y…no te preocupes…te prometo que ella volverá a sonreír…pero necesita de la ayuda de tu corazón noble y sentimientos silenciosos…_

.- ¡Queee!...de…¿de que hablas?...yo no…

Kouji no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de decir mas, la presencia fue desvaneciéndose dejándolo totalmente desconcertado con sus palabras…¿Qué era todo eso?, y ¿realmente que estaba tramando esa presencia?...

.- Bueno…al menos se…que no quiere lastimarla…

Al decir esto, sus ojos se posaron una vez mas en la chica que dormía profundamente frente a el…Si…era cierto…realmente lucia muy hermosa cuando dormía…Jamás había visto un rostro que irradiara tanta calidez y ternura que el de Sora Takenouchi, y despertaba en el, un enorme deseo por protegerla…de sencillamente estar a su lado…

…_¿te gustaría que Sora Sonriera para ti?…¿verte reflejado en sus ojos mientras te dice te Amo?..._

Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente una y otra vez… recordó aquella vez cuando la había sacado de las Feroces olas del Mar y recibo como recompensa una sonora bofetada, a pesar de su consternación…en ese momento…se vio reflejado en sus ojos…y había sido como ver la profundidad del Cielo…Y ahora sentía…que deseaba verse una vez mas reflejado en ellos, de ser la luz que iluminara ese eterno crepúsculo que había en su interior y convertirlo en el alba que le ofrece un nuevo amanecer…ofrecerle todo un nuevo Cielo…

.- Aaargh…pero en que tonterías estas pensando Minamoto…- se reprocho así mismo por tener semejantes divagaciones…pero de igual forma…no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro…de esos finos labios que parecían entreabrírse generosamente para el…

¡THUMP!

Lo había escuchado… fuerte y claro…el latido de su corazón que de pronto parecía desbocarse rápidamente…

.- ¡Dios!...no…esto no puede ser…- pensó negándose a lo que podía significar aquel sonoro latido, sin percatarse de que…poco a poco…su rostro iba descendiendo, acercándose al de aquella pelirroja hasta sentir sobre so rostro su suave respiración…

.- …no…esto no pude ser…se supone que yo no……- seguía negándose a ese mismo pensamiento…y quizás a ese mismo sentimiento…y sin embargo, no hacia nada por detener su avance…

… Hasta que…finalmente…toco sus labios…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Wow…y yo que pensaba que iba demasiado atrasada con el resto de mis fics, pero veo que con este estoy muuuuuuuuuy atrasada….demasiado diria yo…En Fin, bueno, este es el ultimo fic que actualizo este año, deseaba cerrar este año con otro capitulo de Labios Prohibidos y una nueva historia, ademas de este capitulo, pero lamentablemente no se pudo ;.;…asi que el proximo año me traiga mucha inspiración por que tengo un buen de proyectos que quiero lanzar, ademas de continuar con los que ya estan encarrerados. De todas maneras Chics, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra saber que no soy la unica a la que le agrada esta pareja tan poco comun…

Por cierto…La cancion que puse, es super viejita se llama _Quiero ser…_de menudo…el dia que estaba escribiendo esa parte del capitulo, mi hermano estaba poniendo algunos compactos de grupos de los ochenta, y venia esa cancion…me gusto, aun mas al imaginarme una escena donde sora esta llorando bajo la lluvia, y Kouji la esta mirando un poco a la distancia, distinguiendo perfectamente sus lagrimas de dolor, de la lluvia, asi que decidi usarla para este capitulo…

mmm…pero creo que ya es hora de empezar a darle mas vida a Sora ¿verdad?...Mientras tanto, pues Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, lo he dicho ya, me ayudan bastante cuando no tengo la mas remota idea de cómo continuar, asi que espero seguir contando con su apoyo…**_SkuAg, Chikage-SP, _****_Isfryd Engel_**(Que supongo eres tu, verdad Isfyd Beloved, pues si mal no recuerdo, en dz estas como Osaka),**_Sora Kinomoto,Lizirien,Atori-Chan, Angel Nemesis, Antonis y pREttY PInK_**…Mil mil mil mil Gracias por prestarme un poco de su tiempo al leer esta historia…a ustedes y a todos los de Fanfiction no me resta mas que decirles…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ F E L I Z A Ñ O N U E V O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deseandoles siempre lo mejor…§ Alexeigirl §


	5. C o n e x i o n

E l C i e l o Q u e e l A m o

§ Alexeigirl §

Capitulo 5. _C o n e x i ó n_.

La creencia popular es que entre gemelos existe una conexión especial que en ciertos casos les permitía sentir lo que el otro estaba viviendo, sin importar si hay una enorme distancia física entre los dos. Hay hasta quienes llegan a asegurar que este extraño fenómeno se debía gracias a que en realidad se trataba de un alma dividida en dos cuerpos.

Kouichi Kimura ignoraba hasta donde esto era un mito y cuanto era verdad, si era algo realmente místico o tenia alguna explicación científica. Pero si sabia que algo de esas teorías debían de tener de cierto, pues el mismo, junto con su Gemelo menor, Kouji

Minamoto habían experimentado algunas de estas peculiares situaciones aun antes de saber de la existencia del otro.

Ya que en algunos casos, y sin haber motivo aparente para ello, habían tenido fugaces momentos de enojo, alegría o melancolía, emociones que quizás compartían por esa extraña conexión que se dice hay entre gemelos y por la intensidad de las mismas. Y la verdad era que no les importaba las razones científicas o místicas que aquello podría tener, no como el hecho de que buenas o malas eran emociones que su contraparte estaba sintiendo, quizás por ello, muchas veces no eran necesarias las palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba o sentía, entre ellos bastaba una mirada para saberlo.

Y en definitiva, ese lazo tenia que ser la razón por la que ahora estaba sintiendo un intenso calor que recorría todo su cuerpo, a la par que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y podía asegurar sin temor alguno a equivocarse, que sus mejillas; si no era que todo su rostro, estaba cubierto por un intenso tono rojizo difícil de ocultar por lo níveo de su piel. Pero realmente lo mas perturbador era que todas esas sensaciones parecían tener como epicentro…

Sus Labios

Era como si repentinamente hubiese entrado en un trance, y todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. Por que solo era capaz de percibir aquello que su hermano en alguna parte estaba sintiendo, pero ¿Acaso no se encontraba en clases? ¿Y por que estaba sintiendo esas sensaciones con tanta intensidad como jamás lo había hecho?.

Kouichi-Kun, ¿Estas bien? .

Fue la voz de Izumi Orimoto que se sentaba al lado suyo, junto con una leve sacudida en su hombro, la encargada de sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y parpadear un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba a mitad de su clase de literatura clásica si mal no recordaba, y que todos sus compañeros junto con el profesor en turno y su rubia amiga lo miraban extrañados.

.- ¿Estas bien? – repitió la chica al no recibir contestación por parte del gemelo mayor a su primer cuestionamiento.

.- eh…si, yo…

Kouichi se veía aun desubicado, e Izumi lo conocía bien como para poder sospechar que su estupor se debía a lo que llamaba "Cosa de Gemelos", así que sin duda alguna, si Kimura estaba así era por Kouji…su novio…bueno, en realidad ex - novio, así que aunque ahora solo fueran amigos, aquello le preocupaba y algo debía hacer.

.- ¡Profesor!, Kouichi-kun parece no sentirse bien, ¿Puedo llevarlo a la enfermería?, mírelo, esta muy rojo y yo diría que tiene fiebre.

A pesar de que ocasionalmente algunos de sus alumnos usaban esa excusa para salir de clase, en esta ocasión no podía decir que se tratara de una mentira, pues tenia una muy buena impresión de Kouichi Kimura, era un joven serio, estudioso y responsable, ojala pudiese decir lo mismo que su amigo Takuya Kambara, quien normalmente se dormía en su clase, todo un caso. Pero Kimura era asunto aparte, así que no había razón para no creerle, era obvio que el chico no se sentía muy bien, y con Orimoto tampoco había problema.

.- De acuerdo, puede llevarlo, pero usted señorita Orimoto deberá regresar de inmediato ¿De acuerdo?-.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del aula y apenas cerraron la puerta y dieron unos cuantos pasos, Izumi pregunto:

.- Se trata de Kouji ¿Verdad?.

Su "Intercambio" de emociones era algo privado, jamás hablaban de ello con los demás, pero era obvio que su amiga intuía algo, siempre había sido demasiado perspicaz y no en balde había sido la novia de su hermano por dos años.

.- bueno, si, creo que sentí algo.

.- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?, ¿Pasa algo malo con Kouji?.

.- Eh, no…mas bien era como…algo "Calido"…muy calido, pero no sentí que se tratara de lago malo.

Esa no era un respuesta que la satisficiera del todo, pero bastaba con ver la expresión confundida del chico para saber que el tampoco comprendía lo que estaba pasando con exactitud, y que estaba igual (o mas) de preocupado que ella. Y como no estarlo, si últimamente el menor de los gemelos estaba muy distante. Claro que por naturaleza era una persona hasta cierto punto reservada y de mas acciones que de palabras, siempre se mostraba abierto con sus amigos, pero ahora sus pensamientos parecían estar en otra parte, y su instinto de mujer le decía que aquella chica del almuerzo podría tener algo que ver.

:- Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería, lo mas seguro es que Kouji este ahí.

Sabia que con esas palabras Izumi no se refería a que su hermano pudiese estar enfermo, si no que; siendo tan perceptiva como era, seguramente tenia las mismas sospechas que el…Algo le pasaba a Kouji, algo relacionado con la chica pelirroja.

.- No creo que sea pertinente Izumi, esto es algo pri-vado…

Siquiera lo dejo terminar, la chica ya se dirigía hacia la enfermería escolar, lo que le hizo recordar que aparte de ser muy perceptiva era terriblemente obstinada…por no decir muy terca, y entrándole una idea no escuchara razonamiento alguno que no sea el suyo, así que solo le quedaba suspirar profundamente y seguirla y pedir que, sea lo que le estaba pasando a su gemelo, este no saliera lastimado.

Si fuera el Kouji Minamoto que normalmente era, besar a una chica mientras estaba inconciente era algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia haría, pero desde que la había conocido, sentía que ya no era la persona que creía ser, y una prueba de ello era que ahora estaba besando a una chica inconciente.

Y a decir verdad era algo que se sentía bien…demasiado bien.

Claro, era solo un roce, pero lo sensación era tan agradable que entre mas acariciaba esos labios, mas se negaba a dejarlos.

¿Podían culparlo?

No, si pudiesen sentir lo que el estaba sintiendo en esos momentos nadie podría reprocharle nada.

Sus labios tocaban tímidamente aquellos otros con delicadeza, apenas rozándolos, y aunque fuera solo un toque logro percibir la suavidad y calidez que emanaba de ellos. Era…delicioso… tanto que inevitablemente deseo sentir un poco mas y presiono un poco mas sobre ellos en un suave movimiento haciendo así, pleno contacto con los labios de Sora.

Acariciándolos lentamente, casi con adoración, noto como casi con cada roce su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente, y con cada retumbar de este, sus defensas caían estrepitosamente, rindiéndose así ante aquel inesperado sentimiento.

Era un chico realista y practico, y sin embargo lo había hecho y sentido en los últimos minutos estaba fuera de su propio conocimiento de si y del mundo, en estos momentos lo mas lógico que podía pensar era que había sido victima de un hechizo que se había encontrado anidado en aquellos labios suavemente carmesíes…

Ahora podía creer que la magia en verdad existía.

Aquella suavidad, tal cual pétalo de rosa, era demasiado adictiva para ser real, y quizás era su imaginación pero tenia la sensación de que la forma de sus labios de la durmiente se adaptaba perfectamente a los suyos, que la suave respiración de aquella chica, junto con el tenue aroma de los cerezos que entraba por la ventana le dieran una abierta invitación a profundizar el contacto, que ese momento, tras el latido de su corazón, había sido preparado por el destino hace mucho tiempo…

¿Era cierto?

¿Podía el mundo y el mismo transformarse a raíz de una caricia?

Ahora sabia que la respuesta era si.

Que definitivamente aquí había magia.

Aunque en estos momentos cualquier pensamiento racional no tenia cabida en su mente. Como pocas veces le había pasado, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por lo que algo en su interior le dictaba hacer, se sentía atrapado por un glorioso hechizo capaz de transformar a la persona que creía ser, cuando parte de la magia de este conjuro era que en ese roce había sentido vivir una eternidad, cuando solo había durado unos segundos, sortilegio que expiro junto con un suspiro lleno de añoranza por esos labios que apenas por la inoportuna necesidad de respirar tenia que abandonar.

Abrió los ojos lento, como cuando se despierta de un sueño tan bueno, que se rehúsa a salir de el. Pero al hacerlo, tal y como sucede en tal acto, la realidad lo golpeo abruptamente encontrándose con el placido rostro de la pelirroja, sin evitar retroceder espantado al comprender con cabalidad lo que acababa de hacer.

Su rostro se encontraba totalmente sonrojado.

Su corazón latía descontroladamente.

Su respiración irregular denotaba la exaltación que sentía por sus acciones.

Y todo por el sencillo, aunque inexplicable hecho, de que había besado a Takenouchi Sora.

Mas que no poder creer su acción, le era difícil creer todo lo que había sentido en ese casto beso.

-Kami-Sama, esto es una locura

Le tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas el poder controlar la revolución que había en su interior, o al menos controlarse lo suficiente para observar a su alrededor y atinar sentarse en una silla cercana.

.- ¿Re-realmente lo hice? – murmuro mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos y apoyaba los codos sobre las piernas buscando un poco de estabilidad física y emocional.

Respiro hondo deseando que en el, salieran todas las dudas y miedos que comenzaban a formarse en su mente. Después de todo, uno no besaba a alguien solo por que si…al menos el no.

¿Acaso sentía algo especial por Sora Takenouchi? O ¿Solo se había dejado llevar por las palabras de aquel ente que parecía estar empeñado en unir sus destinos?.

No tuvo tiempo en analizar sus dudas, Sora comenzaba a moverse en señal de que estaba despertando, así que la vio abrir lentamente sus ojos escarlatas y no pudo evitar imaginar, si había despertado por su beso tal como sucedía en los cuentos de hadas, era una idea cursi, mas propio de una chica que de el mismo, pero aunque no deseaba admitirlo…le agradaría que así fuera.

.- ¿Mi-minamoto - Kun?...

La figura borrosa de su compañero fue lo primero que Sora vio al despertar, aun así tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder verlo claramente.

.- …Hola, ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto el chico confundiéndola, por que en cuanto pudo enfocar mejor su rostro, deseo hacerle el mismo cuestionamiento, algo que explicara el por que de su sonrojo.

.- Un poco mareada, pero bien. – Miro casualmente el redondo reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y que le indicaba que ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que terminara el almuerzo - ¿Haz estado conmigo todo este tiempo?...

Como contestación solo obtuvo una tímida mirada a la par que el sonrojo se atenuaba. Sabia que a su forma, le había dicho: Si, y es que lo había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para escuchar las palabras que había en sus silencios.

Mutismos que lejos de molestarla, la hacían sentir de alguna forma cómoda…extrañamente nostálgica y cómoda.

.- Gracias – bajo la mirada, mientras retiraba la sabana que la había cubierto, sintiendo que no eran necesarias demasiadas palabras entre ellos, tal que estaba segura, el sonrojo de su compañero seguía aumentando.

Era extraño…realmente…se sentía cómoda…ligera…como si la pesada carga que había llevado acuestas hubiese disminuido…pero ¿Por que?.

.- De-deberías descansar otro poco; la enfermera no debe tardar…

No podía evitar esquivar su mirada, sentía que si la miraba a los ojos, ella se daría cuenta de lo que el había hecho. Pero en contraste, también sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, y poder transmitirle de alguna forma el extraño sentimiento que estaba sintiendo y ver si ella podía ayudarle a aclarar el por que de el.

.- No hace falta, estoy bien.

Sora se levanto lentamente de la camilla sintiéndose un poco mareada, pero creyendo tener la suficiente fuerza para regresar a clases, aunque la verdad prefería regresar a "casa". Pero en cuanto trato de dar un par de pasos, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaba. Kouji, que había percibido lo inseguro de sus pasos y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, pudo levantarse lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a sostenerla de la cintura y así evitar su caída…quedando cerca de ella; demasiado cerca.

Lo suficiente para hacer lo que hace unos momentos había tratado de evitar: Mirar sus ojos escarlatas. Mirarlos tan fijamente que perderse en ellos era inevitable. Siempre la había parecido que la chica tenia lindos ojos, pero al verlos tan cerca, simplemente le parecían lo mas bello del mundo.

THUMP

Y lo escucho de nuevo, un fuerte y sonoro retumbar en su corazón que lo hizo perder la noción de lo que había a su alrededor. Tanto que siquiera escucho, cuando la pelirroja le agradecía nuevamente por su ayuda, solo siendo capaz de concentrarse en ese tierno rostro que poco a poco parecía estar mas cerca del suyo; en especial sus labios.

.- Discul…pen…

Sin imaginar lo que pasaba adentro, Izumi entro abruptamente seguida por el mayor de los gemelos, que inútilmente había trata de detenerla, convencerla de que no era una buena idea "espiar" a su hermano, a lo que la chica solo alegaba que no era espiar…

.- Solo nos aseguraremos de que no se meta en problemas ni haga nada tonto.

Era inútil, no la convencería, era demasiado terca como para ceder y mucho menos para admitir que tenia motivos personales para ir con tanta premura. E l no deseaba invadir la privacidad de su hermano, aunque admitía que si tenia una curiosidad natural por saber que era aquello que estaba perturbando a su gemelo.

Lo que ambos no imaginaban era que encontrarían a Kouji básicamente abrazando a una chica y, tal vez estaban viendo mal, a punto de besarla.

.- Ko-Kouji Kun…- Izumi estaba impactada y alguna parte de ella se sintió herida, después de todo, nunca es fácil ver al chico que aun significa algo para ti estar a punto de besar a otra.

.- ¿Hermano? – Kouichi podía sentir la confusión de consanguíneo y su repentina aparición solo hacia las cosas mas difíciles.

.- ¿Minamoto Kun? – Sora no entendía que hacia el rostro de su compañero tan cerca del suyo y por que sus ojos parecían tan intensos.

Y Kouji se sentía como un niño pequeño atrapado cuando esta a punto de hacer una travesura con las tres miradas fijas en su persona.

.- Lo-lo siento, será mejor que te sientes, aun pareces débil – dijo mientras sujetaba a la pelirroja suavemente de los brazos ayudándola a sentarse en la cama. Eso le daba unos segundos para respirar y poder actuar lo mas natural posible.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sabiendo que no era una coincidencia, era fácil de saber viendo el rostro incomodo de su hermano y suspicaz de su amiga.

.- Bu-bueno…me sentí un poco mal en clase, e Izumi me hizo el favor de acompañarme….

Mientras Kimura trataba de contar los acontecimientos pasados de una forma creíble, Izumi no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sora.

Se sentía muy inquieta, quería saber quien era ella y mas que nada, si Kouji tenia algún interés "especial" en su persona. Si, lo admitía, sentía celos aunque ya no eran novios y la realidad era que había sido el chico quien terminara la relación, y habían quedado como buenos amigos; pero ella aun tenia ciertos sentimientos, y esperaba que el solo necesitara tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, que si se mostraba paciente podría haber otra oportunidad para ellos. Pero ahora…quizás estaba apresurando las cosas, pero sentía que esa chica podía ser una amenaza.

En definitiva, no se quedaría con la duda, y siendo tan directa e impaciente como era se dirigió a la pelirroja que miraba asombrada el parecido que existía entre los hermanos.

.- Hola, ¿Eres amiga de Kouji? ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo mientras se colocaba frente a ella extendiéndole la mano a forma de saludo -.

.- Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto – contesto aceptando el saludo junto con una cortes sonrisa – Somos compañeros de clases; ¿Eres extranjera? – pregunto curiosa al notar cierto curioso acento en su hablar.

.- Soy Japonesa, pero viví algunos años en Italia, ¿Y tu, eres nueva en la escuela? No recuerdo haberte visto antes en el grupo de Kouji, no pareces ser de Shibuya.

.- Vengo de Odiaba y acabo de mudarme hace poco a Shibuya.

.- ¿Odaiba? Queda un poco lejos, ¿trasladaron a tu familia por trabajo?, debió ser difícil el cambio para tu familia y para ti, sobretodo por dejar a tus amigos ¿no?.

.- En realidad…vivo sola, mis padres…mis amigos…mi vida anterior se quedo en Odaiba…fue lo mejor…- Sora respondió con una melancolía impregnada tanto en la tenue sonrisa que mostró, así como en sus ojos carmesí que parecieron evocar en ese momento a aquellos que había dejado atrás.

Desolación que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes, haciendo detener la conversación de los gemelos y conmovida, despertando en otro sentido la curiosidad de la chica de cabellos dorados.

.- ¿Pero por que ?...

.- Suficiente Izumi…

Kouji, que prudente había escuchado el "interrogatorio" de la rubia, tuvo que interrumpirla temiendo que cometiera una impertinencia con Sora, claro, no era que su amiga hubiese sido grosera o algo, pero le extrañaba su comportamiento.

Si, Izumi era muy abierta y directa con las personas, pero ¿de ahí a llegar a interrogarlas? No era algo que ella haría sin una razón, aunque de ninguna manera podía molestarse con ella, no después de lo que había habido entre ellos. Así que decidió hacer las adecuadas presentaciones y así zanjar el asunto del interrogatorio de una buena vez por que tampoco quería hacer un escándalo por ello.

.- Takenouchi, déjame presentarte, ella es Izumi Orimoto, es mi mejor amiga – dijo acercándose a las chicas y dándole una de sus serenas sonrisas a su ex - novia para mostrarle que no estaba molesto por sus cuestionamientos, para después voltear a ver a su semejante - y el es Kouichi Kimura, mi hermano gemelo.-

.- Y el mayor – agrego el aludido tratando de hacer mas agradable el ambiente, y por que no, molestar un poco a su "pequeño" hermano.

.- Solo por cinco minutos, no es tanto.

.- De igual forma. Eso me hace mayor –

El chico de largo cabello negro azulado iba a replicar algo cuando otra persona entro, al igual que los anteriores, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, solo que en esta ocasión se trataba de la enfermera escolar que entraba con su botiquín reabastecido.

.- Veo que has despertado linda ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto al ver a Sora sentada.

.- Mejor, Gracias por atenderme.

.- Y tu ¿sigues aquí? – Refiriéndose a Kouji – tu novia ya despertó, así que puedes retirarte o si no tendrás problemas con tus profesores y no me haré responsable ¿de acuerdo?

El chico solo pudo asentir apenado ante la mala interpretación que la mujer había hecho con su preocupación con Sora, ¿No podía ser solo un compañero preocupado?.

.- Y a ustedes ¿Qué se les ofrece?

.- Bueno, mi compañero se sintió un poco mal y me ofrecí a acompañarlo ¿Podría dejarlo descansar? Creo que el calor le hizo daño. – explico Izumi con la esperanza de que les dejara quedarse.

.- Claro, si se siente mal, será mejor que descanse…pero ustedes – refiriéndose a Kouji e Izumi – Será mejor que se marchen a clases.

Los jóvenes asintieron al no tener excusa para alargar su estadía dirigiéndose a la puerta, Sora sintiéndose ya mas despejada, pensó dar las gracias e irse con ellos, pero la mujer de filipina la detuvo explicándole que aun debía examinarla y hacerle unas preguntas para el reporte, así que resignada tomo nuevamente asiento en la cama, mientras Kouichi hacia lo propio en el otro catre que había en la habitación.

.- ¡Minamoto-Kun! - Sora llamo al chico antes de que saliera de la habitación, haciendo que este se volvió hacia ella.

.- ¿Si?

.- Gracias…en verdad, Gracias por todo.

Kouji sonrió sonrojado, pues la mirada que Sora le había dado, le había llenado de un sentimiento calido que había recorrido todo su ser, quedando atrapado en esos ojos rubí, y sus miradas cómplices no pasaron desapercibidas para los otros dos adolescentes presentes, sobretodo para Izumi que así como cuando había entrado, se sintió herida por la escena.

.- Kouji, vamonos –

Dijo tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de una vez de la habitación rompiendo bruscamente el cruce de miradas. Durante el camino, trato de llamar su atención con una alegre platica durante el camino, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la mirada ausente de su amigo le indicaba que sus pensamientos se habían quedado atrás, mas precisamente en la enfermería escolar, y ante eso, poco podía hacer.

Puedo pedir mil disculpas y dar cientos de explicaciones para justificar mi prolongada ausencia pero solo sonarían como excusas. Pero en verdad, pido una sincera disculpa por que a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad me han seguido apoyando con sus comentarios para esta y otras historias, y eso no tengo como agradecérselos.

Amo este lugar, y quiero seguir escribiendo y terminar con lo que empecé, amo estas historias aunque parezca que me había olvidado de ellas, pero nunca fue así. Y aunque me siento insegura por todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la ultima vez que escribí, lo hice con mucho cariño y nostalgia.

Si el capitulo les aburrió, tiene mas errores de lo normal o incoherencia, disculpen, estoy fuera de practica ^^U.

A los que me leyeron alguna vez, y a los que a pesar de todo, me siguen leyendo,

¡Gracias!

Atte. § Alexeigirl §.


	6. O b e n t o

**E l C i e l o Q u e E l A m o**

§ A l e x e i g i r l §

Capitulo 6.

**O b e n t o**

Cuando acepto casarse con Kousei Minamoto, lo hacía plenamente consciente de la clase de hombre que sería su compañero de vida.

Sabía que ese "Si, Acepto" conllevaba a hacer un sólido compromiso para enfrentar los altibajos propios de toda relación. Y más de una que comenzaba en sus condiciones.

El fue honesto desde que había comenzado a cortejarla y le había tenido la suficiente confianza y respeto para decirle que era un hombre divorciado y que a su lado tenía a un hijo de entonces ocho años. Por determinadas razones su matrimonio no había funcionado y se habían separado a los tres años de matrimonio y que, la parte que su hijo más que ignorar no recordaba por lo corto de su edad; era que tras mutuo acuerdo, su ex esposa, Tomoko Kimura, se había marchado llevándose a el hermano de Kouji con ella; pues más en concreto, habían tenido Gemelos.

Esto último, le había pedido encarecidamente que jamás se lo contara a su hijo, porque el mismo lo haría cuando considerara que era oportuno.

Deseo que ella siempre respeto.

Agradecía la confianza que Kousei - San había depositado en su persona, pues no era quien para juzgarlo y sentía que era la forma del hombre de demostrar que no deseaba que existieran secretos entre ellos.

Después de todo, lo amaba, y por ello lo aceptaba a él y a su hijo, al que consideraba ya como propio, Aunque el pequeño Kouji no la viera como una madre.

No era que el chiquillo fuera grosero con ella y la rechazara abiertamente, más bien era como si existiera entre ellos una barrera que les impedía acercarse, porque en más de una ocasión había tenido la sensación que el pequeño intentaba aproximarse, pero su propia naturaleza un tanto tímida y reservada y hasta un poco tosca, evitaba que se diera tal acercamiento.

Pero se había dado cuenta que el chico era de buenos sentimientos, solo que expresarlos le costaba realmente trabajo.

Porque a pesar de ese distanciamiento lo había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber que Kouji era un niño silencioso, pero muy intuitivo y tal vez su desapego hacia su padre y ella, se debía por que inconscientemente sentía la existencia de su madre y de la otra mitad de el mismo.

Los secretos solo alejan a las personas, aunque se desee con ellos evitar que la persona querida salgan lastimada, el silencio y la desconfianza hieren más que el secreto mismo, y ella misma había visto como su querido hijastro miraba con melancolía la fotografía de aquella madre que su mente creía muerta pero su corazón sabia que no era así.

Y un buen día, sin que nadie lo esperara, por azares del destino, Kouji conoció a su hermano gemelo, Kouichi Kimura, las cosas habían sucedido tan de improviso y a la vez mágicamente, que sin más, hasta su relación con Kouji mejoro considerablemente y ahora hasta la llamaba "Mama".

Así, que no podía más que rezar por la felicidad de aquel niño…de su hijo.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar aun somnolienta mientras terminaba de amarrarse perezosamente la bata de dormir sobre su pijama. Según lo que había alcanzado a distinguir en las luces neón del reloj digital en su buro, eran las seis y algo de la mañana, era demasiado temprano para comenzar a preparar el desayuno o hacer otra cosa, pero ya estando de pie conciliar otra vez el sueño le sería imposible.

Quizás primero tomaría una ducha, sacaría al perro a pasear y regresando empezaría a…

¡Crash!

.- _¡Maldición!_

El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose y una casi imperceptible voz fueron suficientes para desperezarla por completo, alertándola de un posible peligro para su familia.

¿Seria un Ladrón?, De ser así, ¿Por qué Kumo no los había alertado del peligro?.

El enorme pastor Alemán de Kouji era un animal muy noble, pero protegiendo la casa era realmente un vigilante de cuidado.

Con precaución bajo lentamente las escaleras, desde donde pudo ver las luces prendidas de la cocina, y de donde imaginaba, habían provenido aquellos ruidos. En el camino, cogió una pesada estatuilla de bronce que decoraba la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala, y si era un ladrón, no dudaría en estamparle el objeto en la cabeza en cuanto encontrara oportunidad a pesar de que estuviera muerta de miedo. Pero de ninguna manera permitiría que aquel intruso dañara a su familia, y la protegería con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

Sigilosa, se acerco a la puerta entreabierta con la figurilla por lo alto de su cabeza, lista para acertar un certero golpe en cualquier momento. Pero lo extraño era que con cada paso que había dado, escucho diversos sonidos que se asemejaban al ruido metálico de sus sartenes, cucharas y demás utensilios siendo removidos de sus cajones.

¿Es que la maldad de aquel infame era tan grande como para dejarla sin sus utensilios de cocina? ¡Que desfachatez!

_¡Gua Gua!_

_¿Qué? ¿Kumo estaba ahí?_

.- Shhh ¡Guarda silencio Kumo!, o vas a despertar a mis papas…¡Aaarg no puede ser! Se está Quemando…

Un momento, ¿Qué esa no era la voz de…?

.- ¿Kouji?

.- …Ma-¡Madre!...¿Pe-pero que…

Dejando de lado el miedo y ahora invadida por la curiosidad, Satomi Minamoto entro desconcertada a la cocina mientras veía a su hijastro aun en pijama y su largo cabello negro azulado en una coleta hecha a medio dormir y con el rostro coloreado en un llamativo rojo, rodeado de sartenes, cacerolas y algo que parecía ser una sartén de arroz quemando a su espalda.

Iba a preguntarle que estaba haciendo, pero la respuesta era obvia en cierta medida, pero aun así deseaba saber que hacia el chico a las seis de la mañana cocinando, y no creía que fuera por que ya tuviese hambre.

.- Kouji, Cariño que…

.- Lo siento, no quise despertarte y …y limpiare cuando termine y …

El obvio nerviosismo del chico no pudo más que enternecerla, era cierto que no era propio de el hacer cosas "extrañas", pero también sabía que su comportamiento debía tener una razón de ser, y estaba casi segura que tenía que ver con el extraño comportamiento que Kouji había tenido estas últimas semanas.

.- Tranquilo, tampoco es como si hubieses hecho un caos, me preocuparía mas si fuera tu padre el que tratara de cocinar, ahí si tendría para limpiar todo el día – dijo con una sonrisa maternal tratando de tranquilizar el nerviosismo del chico.

Kouji sonrió tímidamente, para después y tras un largo suspiro de resignación mirar como su intento de hacer arroz frito había quedado literalmente carbonizado, justo como los demás intentos que había hecho en secreto hasta este día.

La mujer, tras observar un momento los ingredientes que su hijo tenía sobre la mesa, así como ciertos artículos, no tardo en imaginar exactamente lo que el chico había tratado de hacer.

.- Tratabas de…preparar un…¿Bento? – Pregunto mientras sostenía la pequeña caja de madera color azul entre sus manos, esa era la caja de almuerzo que a veces usaba para la comida de Kouji, quien tras el inicial shock de ser descubierto, asintió.

.- Trate… de preparar algo…pero…el arroz no se me da muy bien…

Para entonces Satomi se había percatado de una revista que se encontraba debajo del Bentobako*, era una revista para chicas, con un articulo especial cuyo título rezaba "Bentos que llegaran a su corazón". Rápidamente lo hojeo incrédula viendo fotografías de estos almuerzos preparados en curiosas formas; había algunos con el arroz en forma de corazón con vegetales cortados a manera de flores, otros con la tierna cara de un conejo, oso, perro, y otros más elaborados que sugerían la imagen de lo que seguramente era el personaje de anime de moda, pero cuando llego a una determinada pagina se dio cuenta que había una pequeña hoja que actuaba como separador, y viendo el ligero maltrato que tenia las orillas de la revista, imagino que este en especial era del interés de su hijastro, era el más sencillo y no tenía ninguna forma en especial, pero la presentación de los alimentos lo hacía realmente apetitoso.

.- Esto es…¿Para ti? – pregunto intrigada, mostrándole el articulo en especifico al chico, que como era normal, no pudo más que ruborizarse- Pediste pedirme que te lo preparara -.

.- …No, es para…alguien más…- contesto con la mirada esquiva.

.- ¿Alguno de tus amigos? O tal vez ¿ Kouichi–Kun está enfermo?, espero que no…

Kouji negó con la cabeza esperando que el interrogatorio no siguiera, pues el mentir no se le daba muy bien.

.- Bueno, no importa, ¿Quieres que te ayude?, Como veras, también me he levantado muy temprano – Satomi sonrió comprensiva, quizás no era ella quien había dado a luz a este chico, pero vaya que lo quería como si así fuera, y si esto era importante para él, deseaba ayudarlo si así se lo permitiera.

Para el chico de ojos negro azulados, quizás lo ideal era negarse a su ayuda pues era algo que deseaba hacer solo, pero si veía el desastre que tenía a su alrededor y los fallidos intentos que desde hace un par de días había tenido, no era realmente difícil comprender que SI necesitaba ayuda si quería lograr su objetivo.

.- Bu-bueno…no me vendría mal…un poco de ayuda…

.- ¡Estupendo!, Pero para que tengas el mayor crédito de esto, solo te asesorare, y no te preocupes por tu padre, sabes que duerme como un tronco, veras que nos quedara muy bien y podrás impresionar a esa chica- dijo mirándolo perspicaz y sonriendo discreta al automático sonrojo que se formo en el rostro de su hijastro -…o la persona para quien sea esto – corrigió presintiendo que su corazonada podía ser correcta.

El corazón de su hijastro comenzaba a ser ocupado…y el podía ser igual de callado que su padre, pero las expresiones en su rostro y la forma en que brillaba sus ojos era por demás elocuente.

Kouji no deseaba impresionarla…bueno, tal vez no su parte consiente, pero después de que se desmayara por anemia en pleno patio escolar, la había observado, y había descubierto que si comía algo durante el receso era solo un pequeño jugo y alguna fruta y sabe Dios que era lo que comía en casa.

¡Con razón la había sentido tan ligera cuando la había cargado hasta la enfermería!

Y eso realmente le había preocupado, Así que había decidido prepararle un almuerzo que la nutriera mas, si seguía así enfermaría gravemente…o ¿tal vez era eso lo que ella quería?...

No…no podía permitirlo, no se quedaría parado viendo como a ella se le iba la vida de a poco. El la había salvado del Mar ¿no?, así que ahora era responsable de ella, además, aquel "ser" se la había encomendado

Pero lo que absolutamente si deseaba era que ella estuviese bien y tal vez, que le regalara una sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando paso a recoger a su gemelo como todas las mañanas, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos ya no le parecieron tan extrañas como en un principio; lo que en esta ocasión llamo su atención fue la bolsa de obento que llevaba junto a su mochila, además de la mirada de satisfacción que tenia.

No le pregunto nada, ya imaginaba el por que y a quien se debía todo eso, así que solo se limito a caminar a su lado en silencio disfrutando de la extraña aura de éxito y nervios que emanaba de él. Casi estaba seguro de que tenía un monologo mental que por sus gestos y ademanes pensaba que iría más o menos así:

.-…_Tengo sueño…_

_.- Wow ¡Lo hice! _

_.- Pe-pero ¿Y si no lo acepta?..._

_.- Oh Vamos, ¡Claro que lo aceptara!, después de todo lo que te esforzaste, ¡debe aceptarlo!…_

_.- Pero…podría pensar que tengo otras intenciones…_

_.- ¡No las tengo!._

.- …_¿Seguro?_

.- …_Bueno, ninguna que sea perversa…solo…bueno…_

Si, así era Kouji, de poco dialogo externo, pero mucho monologo interno.

Pero eso significaba que esto era algo muy importante; y su papel como hermano mayor era apoyarlo aunque solo fuera con una palmada en la espada y una sonrisa que le transmitiera un: "Tranquilo, Todo saldrá bien", y así lo hizo, y después de la lógica perturbación inicial, su hermano le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa que le contestaba con un: "Gracias", sin duda, esa era parte de la comunicación entre gemelos.

Sí, eso era todo lo que haría como un buen hermano mayor…eso y mantener alejados a Takuya y Jumpei lejos de ese Bento tan especial, eso si que era una labor titánica, pero ¿Qué no haría por la felicidad de su Hermano?.

* * *

.- _Se supone que esto iba a ser un secreto…_

Suspiro desganado pensando que al final, su madrastra, hermano mayor, el impertinente de Takuya y alguno que otro compañero demasiado perspicaz en el salón se había dado cuenta de lo llevaba consigo.

.- _¿Es que nadie puede hacer de cuenta que no vio nada?...bueno…Mama me ayudo pero…¡Fue tan vergonzoso!, y Nii-San no dijo nada pero esa mirada suya es tan obvia…y Takuya ¡Ese imbécil! Tenía que gritar a medio patio: ¡Oh, Kouji! ¿Acaso ese Bento es para alguna chica?, pero me darás una probada ¿No? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!. ¡Idiota! Probada te daré pero de mis puños y…_

Con gusto imaginaba como torturaría a su a pesar de todo, mejor amigo, cuando las campanas que anunciaban la hora del almuerzo comenzaron a sonar, todo el día había sentido un extraño y molesto nudo en su estomago que pareció retorcerse con mayor fuerza cuando toco la última campanada y vio a Sora levantarse con una manzana en la mano.

.- ¿Iras con tus amigos, verdad? Buen Provecho Minamoto-Kun. – le dijo en una amable reverencia y salió del salón dejando a Kouji sin atreverse a reaccionar, el pánico lo había invadido, en todo el día no se había atrevido a hablarle, así que ¿Cómo iba a ofrecerle de buenas a primeras el Bento?.

.- ¡Diablos! ¿Qué estoy intentando hacer?...No puedo…no puedo hacerlo…

Abatido, se hundió en su asiento mientras poco a poco iba quedando solo en el salón, este había sido un mal momento para recordar que a veces solía ser un "Poco" tímido.

**.-**_** ¿Te estás rindiendo?**_

Y después de algún tiempo, volvió a escuchar esa voz de ese ser que insistía en convertirse en la voz de su conciencia…¿O de su corazón?.

Así que esta vez siquiera se sobresalto al distinguir su forma sentada en el escritorio del profesor, y como había sido desde un principio, aunque no podía distinguir su rostro, estaba seguro que lo miraba con cierto gesto de burla y compasión.

.-No, solo pensaba que hace tiempo no te presentabas, y ahora que lo haces, es para divertirte a mis costillas, no es agradable ¿Sabes?.

_**.- Oh, lo siento, solo pensaba que si estuviera en tu lugar estaría aterrado**_.

.- ¡No estoy aterrado!

_**.- Ah ¿No?, ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿No le darás ese Bento? ¿Te esforzaste tanto para nada?**_

.-¡Claro que no!

.**- **_**¿Entonces por qué sigues sentado? Sora camina muy rápido…**_

.- ¡Lo sé! No tienes que decirlo. - Contesto sintiéndose frustrado.

Tomo el pañuelo blanco que envolvía en Bentobako y resoplo con toda la intención de seguir a la pelirroja ¡Por supuesto que sabia a donde iba!, la había estando espían…¡observando! Hace algunos días, para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Pero antes de salir…tenia que preguntarle algo que había pasado por su mente algunas veces, y la respuesta dadas las circunstancias eran obvias, pero deseaba escucharlo.

.- …Tu…¿La amaste…la amas aun?...-

Estaba de espaldas a él, pero de alguna manera sabia que aquel ser había sonreído cuando le respondió:

_**.- Siempre.**_

Y tras esa respuesta inicio su camino.

Corrió hasta la azotea que hace unas semanas se había convertido en el refugio de Sora. Y quizás era un lugar típico del estudiante japonés, pero cuando se tenía una amplia zona arbolada y una cafetería por demás agradable, eran realmente pocos los que buscaban la tranquilidad de tan peculiar lugar.

Kouji era uno de esos pocos chicos, y gracias a uno de esos días en los que había deseado alejarse del bullicio, descubrió que su pelirroja compañera también había encontrado este lugar tranquilo y por demás relajante al igual que él, pero en esa ocasión había preferido pasar desapercibido…

Así podía observarla…cuidarla…contemplarla desde el anonimato.

Y así lo había hecho hasta ahora, hoy la vería cara a cara, ya había tomado esa decisión.

La encontró mirando el horizonte; o quizás realmente nada en particular, solo estaba ahí con la mirada perdida en algún punto, aferrándose a la reja que delimitaba el espacio a su alrededor y fungía como sostén a cualquiera que deseara aferrarse a ella, inmóvil mientras una fresca brisa soplaba jugando con sus cabellos y envolvían suavemente su cuerpo.

Su delgada figura.

Camino con el sigilo de un lobo hacia ella, Lento pero con paso firme, ignorando las descontrolada forma en la que su corazón latía. Parecía que en realidad caminaba con gran sigilo, porque Sora no había percibido su presencia aun cuando ya no estaba a más de cinco metros de ella y se había detenido.

.- Takenouchi… – Hablo tratando de que su voz se escuchara firme y tranquila, y no temblorosa, que era tal y como se sentía por dentro.

_.- Vamos…Solo vas a ofrecerle un Bento, no es como si me fuera a declarar…pero…al fin y acabo…¿No es lo mismo?_

No…su mente trataba de hacerlo flaquear, pero no lo haría, el paso ya estaba dado.

.- ¿Minamoto-Kun?...pero ¿Qué haces aquí? - Cuestiono extrañada al descubrir su presencia. Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no había sentido sus pasos acercándose hacia ella.

La respuesta de Kouji no fue transmitida en palabras, pero su mirada reflejaba preocupación por ella y la absoluta convicción de hacer algo al respecto. Así que mirándola a los ojos, con ambas manos ofreció aquel objeto que con tanto recelo había cuidado durante el día de las miradas curiosas para que llegara finalmente a su destino.

A Sora.

Para la pelirroja era obvio lo que eso era, mas no así la razón de ello, Aun así, guiada por la suave petición que había en los ojos del chico, tomo la caja de entre sus manos, percatándose en ese momento, de que a pesar de la convicción que expresaba su mirada, sus manos templaban un poco, haciéndole evidente el hecho de que Kouji estaba nervioso.

.- Pe…pero, ¿Por qué?

.- La enfermera dijo que te desmayaste por anemia, debes alimentarte bien…y una manzana no será suficiente para que te recuperes – respondió esquivando ligeramente la mirada.

Ciertamente no esperaba eso, si bien, desde que se habían conocido, pareciera que Minamoto Kouji tenía cierta fijación por cuidar de ella; no esperaba que estuviera tan al pendiente como para hacer algo así. ¿Acaso Kouji se sentía obligado a cuidarla por haberla salvado de su intento de suicidio? ¿Era esa la razón?...

Imaginando que esa era la causa, se sintió confundida y conmovida por igual.

.- Yo…realmente no se qué decir.

.- No digas nada entonces; solo te pido que lo comas…yo…realmente…me preocupas…

Y con la impresión que había en esas palabras, cualquier tipo de sentimiento que había sentido fue sobrepasado por una sensación muy cálida que inundo su cuerpo.

Sora no estaba muy segura, pero también sintió que en su rostro se esbozo una mueca…algo…parecido a una tenue sonrisa, pero realmente no lo podía asegurar, ya que hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía que tal vez había olvidado cómo hacer esa expresión…pero en definitiva, alguna cara tuvo que hacer para que provocara el sonrojo de su compañero.

Si bien Kouji era un chico que no solía expresar mucho sus emociones, esta vez no podía disimular su interés, por cada una de las acciones de la pelirroja desde que había abierto el Bentobako que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

.- Wow, realmente ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¡Tiene muy buena pinta!

Afortunadamente el aspecto del almuerzo era idéntico al de la revista, cosa que no hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de su madrastra…no, su madre; que le explico pacientemente paso por paso la preparación de cada alimento así como darle tan curiosas formas a ellos, con su orientación, en verdad que no había sido tan difícil, paro ahora entendía por qué decían que la cocina era un arte, y solo esperaba que ese almuerzo tuviera tan buen sabor como aspecto.

.- Vaya…todo se ve tan bien que no se por dónde empezar…- dijo mientras observaba el Bento con fascinación, finalmente se decanto por lo que parecía ser unos rollitos de salmón, provocando que los nervios de Kouji fueran en aumento, podía jurar que casi dejo de respirar durante los segundos que la pelirroja comenzó a degustar el bocado.

.- ¡Delicioso! Esta realmente delicioso Minamoto-Kun.

Y el alma le regreso al cuerpo en un largo exhalo.

.- ¿En serio?...¿no está demasiado salado o dulce?...quizás le falto cocción o…

.- No no, de verdad, Esta delicioso…¡Mira, Prueba!

Inocentemente, Sora ofreció un trozo de Salmon para que el chico lo probase también, así que poco se percato de que su casto acto provoco una agitada arritmia en el corazón del muchacho, pues literalmente, Sora le estaba dando de comer en la boca.

¡Eso era más de lo que esperaba!

.- Es-este…no es necesario…su-pongo que si sabe bien…

.- Pues no supongas nada mas ¡Pruébalo!

Siendo incapaz de negarse ante cualquier petición que ella le hiciera, tímidamente abrió la boca para que la pelirroja depositara el alimento ¿Se supone que esto es una escena romántica en los mangas shoujo, no?...no estaba seguro, tan concentrado estaba en masticar el bocado y seguir contemplando las expresiones de Sora, que no podía analizar si aquella situación tenía algo de romántico o no, aunque poco a poco comenzó a distraerse con el agradable sabor que empezaba a invadir su boca.

.- Vaya…¡Si que sabe bien!

Comento más para sí mismo que para la chica que estaba a su lado, pero cuando su atención volvió a enfocarse en Sora, noto que ella había bajado el rostro y se veía…entristecida.

.- Pero…Takenouchi…¿Qué-que pasa?- pregunto preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica, porque claro que se había dado cuenta, Sora parecía haber estado más relajada y alegre, si bien su sonrisa era discreta, había sido suficiente para tenerlo embobado solo con mirarla así; pero ahora…

.- …¿Sabes, Minamoto-Kun?...ya no quiero seguir así…-dijo tras un largo suspiro

.-¿Eh?

.- Esta no soy yo…

Kouji comprendió que algo estaba pasando por el corazón de Sora, algo que podía ayudar a que la chica finalmente empezara a salir de ese profundo hoyo en el que la soledad y en dolor la habían hundido, así que la dejo hablar…

.- …ya me estoy cansado de tanta tristeza, de vivir con esta opresión en el corazón…¡Yo no soy así!...

.- …Eso significa…¿Olvidarlo? – Cuestiono obviando a que se refería, y a la vez, preguntándose si en verdad ella estaría dispuesta a erradicar a aquel amor de su corazón.

.- Jamás podre olvidar a Yamato…siempre lo voy a amar…pero… el me amaba y no le gustaría verme así…y yo tampoco quiero seguir así…por él y por mí.

.- Y eso significa…

.- Que voy a tratar de seguir adelante…realmente lo extraño, una parte de mi murió con él en ese accidente…pero lo he pensado mucho y no es justo que siga así…no es justo … mi familia…mis amigos…he sigo muy egoísta y solo me he enfocado en mi dolor y jamás me había puesto a pensar en el dolor de ellos…en el dolor que les he estado provocando sin proponérmelo… Y ¿Sabes que me ayudo a darme cuenta de eso?...

.- ¿Hm?

.- Tu Minamoto-Kun…Me conoces muy poco, y estabas tan preocupado como para hacer esto por mi – dijo mirando el Obento -…y si eso es contigo…¿Qué sentirán las personas que realmente me quieren?...así que…también debo darte las gracias…por salvarme aquel día, por no dejarme sola…por cuidarme…en verdad…Gracias.

Y las emociones y sentimientos de Kouji se encontraron y chocaron unas con otras, por un lado estaba feliz, Sora al fin lucharía por salir de esa depresión, no estaba sola, podía hacerlo, el estaba ahí para ayudarla, de eso no tenia duda. Pero por el otro, también se había dado cuenta de ellos, "Yamato" y Sora aun se amaban, a pesar de la muerte, el seguía cuidándola y ella seguía anhelándolo ¿Podría hacer algo contra eso?, no lo sabía, el era de esas personas que realmente la querían y ella siquiera lo sabia o sospechaba.

.- … Me alegro por ti Takenouchi-San…en serio…

.- …Sora…

.-¿Eh?

.- Puedes decirme Sora, cuando dicen Takenouchi-San siento que le hablan a mi mama. – dijo un una sonrisa que Kouji encontró encantadora y esperaba ver muchas más de esas en el futuro.

.- entonces…Kouji estaría bien – respondió mirando el cielo.

.- De acuerdo…Kouji.

Respondió Sora para continuar con el almuerzo, y mientras la observaba, el titulo de aquella revista "Bentos que llegaran a su corazón", vino a su mente, y bueno, no sabía si ese Bento realmente había llegado a su corazón, pero al menos había servido para acercarse un poco más a ella.

Era solo un paso, pero por ahora, eso era suficiente.

* * *

.- Nee, Kouichi-kun ¿No está el escurridizo de tu hermano allá arriba?...

Pregunto Takuya Kambara mientras veía bajar a su amigo de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, el mayor de los gemelos solo negó con la cabeza sin poder disimular una sonrisa en sus labios.

.- ¿No?, que extraño, juraría que lo vi caminar en esta dirección ¡Lo que hace ese Minamoto por no convidarme de ese Bento¡ ¡Es un envidioso!.

.- Y tu un glotón Takuya…anda déjalo ya, sabes que a mi hermano de repente le dan ganas de estar solo, mas si estas de escandaloso.

.-¡Eeeeh! ¡Yo no soy escandaloso! –

.- No, claro que no, anda, te invito un pan de curry…

Así, Kouichi logro alejar a su hiperactivo amigo del lugar donde su hermano estaba con aquella chica, y por la expresión que desde donde estaba escondido había logrado ver, era obvio que su gemelo estaba feliz, y su obligación como hermano mayor era proteger la felicidad.

Y por ahora, el también estaba feliz de contribuir a su manera a esa felicidad.

* * *

*BentoBako: es el nombre del recibiente donde se sirven los almuerzos japoneses, Bentos.

_Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y más aun por sus hermosos comentarios!^0^._

_Atte. **§ Alexeigirl §**_


	7. Una chica dos chicos y un Angel

E L C I E L O Q U E E L A M O

_§ Alexeigirl §_

Capitulo 7.

**Los sentimientos de una chica, dos chicos y un Ángel**

Su grupo de amigos, familia y cualquier persona que conociera de forma relativa a Kouji Minamoto, podía jurar que de un tiempo para acá el chico, más que caminar; flotaba en el aire.

Eso sin contar que aunque aun no aparecían flores y listones a su alrededor, últimamente las contemplaba más de lo normal si alguna florería o un jardín se cruzaba en su camino y la forma en que su mirada se perdía en el vacio ya era muy cuestionable.

Además también estaba el curioso detalle que junto a las revistas de música que solía comprar se había anexado unas de cocina.

Lo que era lo más extraño de todo lo anterior.

.- ¿Estará enfermo?

.- No, más bien creo que se trata de su gemelo malvado.

.- ¡Ey! Yo soy su gemelo y no soy malvado Takuya.

.- Cierto Kouichi, bien entonces…¿Lo abran secuestrado los extraterrestres?.

.- Eso es ridículo Taku-Niisan, sería más lógico pensar que tiene doble personalidad- comento Tomoki Himi.

.- O más bien, que al fin ha salido a flote su verdadera personalidad. Y que en realidad le gusta cocinar, las flores y todas esas cosas de chica, como en ese manga shoujo…¡Otomen!.

.- Jumpei…¿Lees manga shoujo?- Cuestiono Takuya mirando confundido a su regordete amigo.

.- Eeeh ¡No! Tú sabes cómo son las chicas de escandalosas cuando hablan y bueno…sin querer te enteras de ciertas cosas, ¡No es que me guste el manga Shoujo! ¿Cómo crees? Jajaja ¡Que tontería!- claro estaba que Jumpei no admitiría así como así, que SI leía manga shoujo.

.-Oh vaya…pero volviendo al tema, algo MUY raro le está pasando a Kouji, ya casi no almuerza con nosotros y cuando lo hace esta con la mirada perdida… ¿Tu sabes algo Kouichi?... ¿Tiene algún problema que no nos pueda contar?...el es muy hermético con sus cosas pero tal vez pudiéramos ayudarle…

Kimura solo negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

Takuya Kambara podía ser impulsivo, cabezota y despistado para algunas cosas, pero también tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y era totalmente leal con sus amigos, razón, entre otras cosas, por las que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Kouji, y eso Kouichi lo sabía.

Takuya se preocupaba sinceramente por su hermano, pero aun así no podía decirle nada de lo que le pasaba a su gemelo, pues a pesar de todas las virtudes del chico, uno de sus defectos era lo boquifloja e inmaduro que podía llegar a ser, y aunque Takuya creyera que sus instintos le permitían hacer lo correcto y de su sincero deseo de ayudar a Kouji, quizás su intervención solo complicaría las cosas para su hermano…

O al menos eso pensaba el…quizás debería tener más confianza en su castaño amigo y líder.

.- ¡¿Es que son idiotas?

Inesperadamente Izumi había gritado dejando a sus cuatro amigos sorprendidos por su repentino desahogo y mas que obvia molestia.

Hasta el momento había permanecido callada desde que sus amigos habían comenzado el tema "El extraño caso de Kouji?". No le agradaba el argumento de esa conversación y esperaba que pronto lo dejaran de lado, pero no fue así y le había desesperado que no fueran capaces de ver lo que era obvio para ella…

.- ¿Es que no lo ven?...¿Realmente no lo ven?,,, Kouji…esta…¡Esta enamorado!

Sus palabras, más que su anterior arranque, dejaron en shock a Takuya, Tomoki y Jumpei, mas no así a Kouichi que sabía muy bien lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su amiga y había percibido en ellas dolor y tristeza, suponía que desde ese día en la enfermería había comenzado a sospechar el por qué del cambio de su hermano. No le había comentado nada, pero desde entonces había percibido un creciente dolor en los ojos verde esmeralda.

Y eso a el mismo le dolía.

.- Izumi…- Takuya trato de decir algo, pero no era muy bueno para las cosas emocionales, así que opto mejor por callar en un raro momento de sabiduría en el.

.-¡ Jajaja!, Muy graciosa Izumi-chan ¿Kouji enamorado? – Jumpei trato de ponerle humor al momento pero, aunque era noble, a veces carecía de tacto.

.- Izumi Nee-San- Tomoki en verdad deseaba animarla, pero a pesar de ser el más joven del grupo tenía la madurez necesaria para saber que a veces es mejor callar y dejar a las personas desahogarse.

Y eso era justamente lo que Izumi Orimoto necesitaba.

Ella sabía que esto algún día pasaría y odiaba sentirse como se sentía, y más aun, odiaba sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

Aunque mantenía la esperanza de volver con el gemelo menor, y siempre pensó que de no ser así el día que Kouji encontrara a alguien más, le desearía toda la dicha del mundo y ella se sentiría feliz por él. Pero ahora no sentía nada de eso, solo una gran opresión en el corazón porque lo cierto es que jamás deseo que lo suyo terminara, y solo una pregunta que abarcaba todo ocupaba su mente.

¿Por qué?

.- ¿Por qué Kouji dejo de quererme?

.- ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse?

.- ¿Por qué ella?

.-¿Por qué no yo?

.- ¿Por qué aun le quería?

.- ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

.- ¡¿Por que Por que?

Y las respuestas a todo solo las tenía el propio Kouji y lo peor de todo era que no tenía el valor para ir y confrontarlo, porque le dolía ver que su mirada ya no brillaba al verla como antes lo hacía…y también había notado que en cambio ahora tenía en sus ojos una expresión que jamás le había dirigido a ella, y eso era demasiado duro de confrontar.

¡No era justo!

Ella lo había conocido antes, ella lo conocía mejor, ella tenía más derecho…

¿Entonces por qué?.

.- Izumi…no te hagas esto…no te lo mereces -

La cálida mano de Kouichi de pronto se había posado en su hombro desprendiéndola de todos esos oscuros pensamientos que comenzaban a acumularse en su interior. Y en sus ojos negro azulados la chica vio la preocupación que su amigo sentía por ella.

Y eso era cierto, en esos momentos mientras la veía con el corazón herido, Kouichi se pregustaba porque en cuestiones de Amor, casi siempre alguien tenía que salir con el corazón roto, ¿Por qué no sencillamente la persona que amas no te ama también? y ser así todos felices.

Izumi respiro profundamente para dar un largo y suspiro, tratando con su exhalo, expulsar de sí misma todas esas emociones que la lastimaban y recobrar un poco la compostura y dignidad.

.- Yo…lo siento chicos, no me hagan caso es solo que…¡Dios, que vergüenza!- dijo sintiéndose apenada por su reacción, limpiándose las nacientes lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos; realmente sentía que había hecho el ridículo y no se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos…

.- No digas eso, Nee-san es increíble- Tomoki la envolvió en un abrazo protector y solo entonces Izumi se dio cuenta que el chico solo era el pequeño del grupo por la edad, pues en ese cálido refugio noto que Tomoki era ya un poco más alto que ella.

.-Así es Izumi, no tienes por que avergonzarte de tus sentimientos… pero si te hace sentir mejor, ¡Le daré una paliza a Baka-Kouji!- y sabia que si así se lo pedía Takuya lo haría sin dudar aunque se tratara de su mejor amigo, y aunque no aceptaría su ofrecimiento, agradecía poder contar con su apoyo.

.- Animo Izumi-Chan, aun me tienes a mi, soy mejor que ese silencioso chico.- Ese chico…alguien debería explicarle algo acerca de la sutileza y el momento, pero extrañamente esa falta de cordura era la que siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa por lo irracional de sus palabras.

.- Jumpei…Pero es cierto, Kouji es mi hermano, pero tú eres mi amiga, así que igual puedes contar conmigo…con todos nosotros. – y Kouichi, su semejanza con su gemelo era más que física, pero debía admitir que él en especial parecía tener una sensibilidad muy especial por que parecía que solo con mirarla podía sentir su sufrimiento, y con sus dulces palabras curar heridas. Adoraba a ese loco grupo de amigos que tenia, pero en especial ahora agradecía que Kouichi Kimura se contara entre ellos.

Al verlos a todos ellos a su alrededor era curioso como hace unos momentos sentía que el mundo se estaba acabando para ella, y que todo era envuelto por una inmensa oscuridad que la dejaba en la absoluta soledad, pero ahora vislumbraba un rayo de luz que iluminaba para que pudiera encontrar y seguir su camino.

Sus amigos.

* * *

.-¡Kouji, Te Buscan!

.- ¿Eh, Quien Madre?

La entusiasta voz de su madre, que parecía provenir del otro lado de la casa, le aviso de que ese sábado recibía una visita, seguramente se trataría de Takuya o su hermano, pero teniendo en cuenta de que se encontraba bañando a su enorme pastor alemán en el patio trasero de la residencia Minamoto, no podía hacer mucho para ir a averiguarlo, menos aun cuando el mismo se encontraba cubierto de espuma al igual que su mascota.

.- Vaya…¿Estas bañando a Kumo, o el te baña a ti hermano? .

La duda pronto se disipo cuando su gemelo pronto se asomo por el enorme ventanal que daba al jardín y por la sonrisa en su rostro, Kouji pudo darse cuenta de que la escena que protagonizaba junto a su perro le hacía mucha gracia a Kouichi.

.- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? – exclamo indignado al ver como el chico comenzaba a enfocarlo con la cámara de su celular.

.- Nada, solo tomando fotos de mi lindo, querido y pequeño hermano, ¡A mama le encantaran!-

Ante la mención de su madre biológica, Kouji solo pudo ruborizarse y dejar que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiera. Claro que lo que ignoraba era que aparte de esas fotos, su hermano le llevaba a su madre aquellas que uno prefiere que nadie vea:

_ Kouji de un año, desnudo enseñando un lindo lunar en su pompi izquierda (y que su hermano no tenia).

_ Kouji aprendiendo a usar el asiento entrenador.

_ Kouji vestido de Marinerito.

_ Kouji vestido de conejito para el festival del jardín de niños.

_ Kouji durmiendo plácidamente su siesta, y abrazando a su osito BuBo.

Y otras igual o más vergonzosas, y todas cortesía de su madrastra Satomi.

El silencio entre ambos hermanos distaba de ser incomodo o aburrido, se sentían muy a gusto juntos, así que no eran necesarias las conversaciones triviales para pasarla bien, por lo que ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por iniciar una plática para pasar el rato, aunque Kouichi termino por ayudar a su hermano en la tarea de bañar a Kumo y como resultado, quedo en la misma húmeda situación que el…Empapado de pies a cabeza.

.- De haber sabido mejor vengo mañana…

Kouji sonrió al escuchar a su hermano mientras secaba su cabello, pues por ordenes de su madre habían terminado por tomar una ducha y prestarle algo de ropa limpia.

.- Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que vendrías después – Pregunto al ver que tras acostarse en su cama y un suspiro, su hermano se quedo contemplando el techo de su habitación con la mirada perdida; gesto que reconocía como cuando trataba de ordenar sus ideas antes de comenzar con algo.

.- …Bueno…Sabes que no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos pero…eres mi hermano y…- antes de que su consanguíneo empezara a divagar, Kouji lo interrumpió.

.- ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que Baka-Kuya, el enano y JP me llamaron ayer y me llamaron idiota, ciego y engreído rompecorazones?, y debo agregar que Jumpei parecía estar llorando hasta los mocos…eso fue aterrador.

.- …¿E-eso hicieron?...vaya…no te molestes con ellos hermano, sabes que a veces no saben lo que hacen…y menos lo que dicen…- abogo por sus impulsivos pero nobles amigos.

.-No estoy molesto, supongo que hay una razón para ello…pero a Takuya le espera una pequeña represalia…pero me gustaría saber que hice para merecer esos calificativos…y supongo que tu sabes ¿Verdad Nii-San?.

Kouichi nuevamente suspiro sutilmente, en verdad no era lo suyo meterse en los asuntos de los demás, y este tipo de temas definitivamente no eran su fuerte, pero no le había gustado ver a Izumi así, y si podía hacer algo para ayudarla, lo haría.

.- Es por Izumi….ella…creo…que aun está enamorada de ti…ayer se puso realmente mal por eso.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron totalmente en shock.

Parte de él, deseo por instinto preguntar si era una broma, pero de antemano sabía que no era así, Kouichi no bromearía con eso, y no supo que decir. Estimaba mucho a la chica, había sido de las pocas personas que se había interesado en conocerle a pesar de su distante personalidad, a pesar de sus desplantes a pesar de todo, ella había deseado saber quién era en realidad Kouji Minamoto…

Y había entrado en su vida…y hasta cierto punto…en su corazón.

Había sido su amiga y también su novia, a la que le confió parte de lo que era él y con ella había aprendido los sentimientos que envuelven una caricia, el lenguaje silencioso de una mirada, y cómo es posible entregar el corazón en un solo beso…pero…algo falto, no sabía que, pero no pudo darse por completo.

Jamás quiso lastimarla y lo había hecho.

Abrumado, se dejo caer en la cama junto a su hermano, mirando el mismo punto inexistente que el miraba, y liberando un poco con un suspiro el pesar que sentía.

Porque una parte de él lo había sabido siempre.

Se había dado cuenta de la forma en cómo ella aun lo miraba pero había preferido pensar que esos ojos verdes miraban solo a un buen amigo, había preferido ignorarlo y esperar a que ese sentimiento "Se le pasara".

Tal y como a el "Se le paso"

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido egoísta, un cretino, pero las relaciones nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero eso no podía ser un pretexto.

.- ¿Qué se supone debo hacer Kouichi?...

Sin mirarlo recostado a su lado, se dio cuenta de que su hermano se sentía realmente mal, podía saberlo aun sin su conexión especial.

.-…Quizás…hablar con ella…No lo sé…Tal vez, deberían salir otra vez…

Al escucharlo Kouji se enderezo con desgano, dándole la impresión a su hermano de que en lugar de haberle hecho la sugerencia de que regresara con su ex novia, le hubiese informado que era portador de una enfermedad en etapa terminal y de repente la vida se le hubiera ido en un soplo.

.-…N-no puedo Nii-san, ya no puedo volver con Izumi.- Fue su respuesta mientras se sentaba encorvado en la orilla de la cama.

.-¿Por qué no? Izumi es una chica genial y te conoce bien, tal vez si lo intentas de nuevo…después de todo, ella no ha dejado de quererte…y dicen que donde hubo fuego…-

.- Izumi…siempre será especial para mi…fue mi primer amor…pero…se que ya no puedo sentir más que amistad por ella hermano…porque…-

.-Por que estas enamorado de Takenouchi-San, verdad?

Fue la directa pregunta de Kouichi ante las sinceras palabras de su contraparte. Kouji pareció asombrarse por unos momentos, pero realmente no le sorprendió que su hermano fuera capaz de conocer sus sentimientos a tal grado…después de todo, era su otra mitad.

.- ¿Sabes?...a veces pienso que esto de la conexión gemelar te quita algo de privacidad Nii-san…-Dijo Kouji con una tenue sonrisa, no era que le molestara, pero había cosas que quería conservar solo para él, claro que Kouichi pensaba lo mismo.

.- Ni qué lo digas…sobre todo cuando a mi lindo y tímido hermano se le ocurrió besar a Takenouchi-san mientras yo estaba en medio de mis clases…Jamás pensé que fueras tan atrevido hermanito.

Tras su comentario, a Kouichi le hubiese gustado tener un Jitomate a la mano para ver si en ese momento el rostro de su gemelo igualaba o superaba al del vegetal. Si, a veces podía ser molesto, pero había que sacarle provecho a las cosas ¿No?.

Después de todo no era del tipo que se metía con su hermano menor, pero admitía que ocasionalmente era divertido ver las reacciones de un chico tan serio como él, quien ahora se había sonrojado desde los oídos hasta la base del cuello.

.- Ko-kouichi tu…

.- Tranquilo, no es como si se lo fuera a contar a todo el mundo o me fuera a enamorar de ella por eso…aunque Takenouchi-San me pareció muy linda…pero…

.- ¿Pero?

.- En primera…no es mi tipo y en segunda…Hay algo en ella… pero…siento como si…hubiese una presencia cerca de ella… no en el sentido "Malvado"…pero…no se cómo explicarlo….- Al darse cuenta de que su hermano lo miraba fijamente, Kouichi medito sus propias palabras, percatándose que no tenían ningún sentido, y avergonzado por ello trato de quitarle importancia al asunto con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¡Bah!, no me hagas caso, lo que digo no tiene ningún sentido.

.-Si que lo tiene.

.- ¿Eh?

.- Nii-San tal vez no estés completamente consciente de eso, pero tú siempre has tenido una sensibilidad muy especial ¿No es así?...no es que seas vidente ni tengas habilidades extrasensoriales, pero si puedes percatarte de muchas cosas como las emociones de los demás o si algo malo puede pasar…es por eso que has podido sentir lo que está cerca de Sora-San.

Kouichi quiso hacer algún comentario acerca del por qué ahora la llamaba "Sora-San" y no "Takenouchi" como hace unos días, pero realmente eso era irrelevante ahora.

.- T-tu ¿Tu lo sabías hermano?...¿Sabes qué es?...¿Cómo?...¿Desde cuándo?

.- Respondiendo en orden tus preguntas, Si, lo he visto en varias ocasiones, supongo que es un Ángel…o eso creo…al menos es una presencia que cuida de ella…alguien que la quería mucho…No se cómo ni por qué y fue desde que la conocí; cuando fuimos al mar de Vacaciones…Sora…intento suicidarse.

.- ¡Eeeeh? Ko-Kouji, ¿Estás hablando en serio?.

Decirle lo que había pasado ese día junto al mar, no tenia problema con ello si se trataba de Kouichi, y tampoco era como si hubiera pensado que no le creería, así fuera la historia más ridículamente retorcida sabía que su Gemelo no pondría en tela de juicio ninguna de sus palabras, y si antes no le había contado lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, era porque no se trataba solo de el, sino en gran parte era la historia de ella.

Pero dado a que ahora sabía que Kouichi podía percibir aquella entidad cerca de la pelirroja, hacia las cosas diferentes y le conto todo.

Como esa tarde, mientras ellos se divertían en el Mar, el se había alejado de la multitud buscando un poco de paz, acerca de la voz que había confundido con los susurros del Mar, y como esta lo había guiado hasta aquella chica que voluntariamente se había entregado a las furiosas olas…el dolor y la soledad que había encontrado en esos ojos carmesí, su nuevo encuentro en la escuela, y como esa presencia parecía vincularlo cada vez mas a ella.

Kouichi escuchaba atento e inmutable cada una de las palabras de su hermano y era verdad que solo por tratarse de él, creía en la veracidad de esa fantasiosa historia.

A ningún otro se la hubiera creído.

Escucho cada una de sus palabras, puso atención a cada una de sus expresiones, a cada una de las modulaciones de su voz, y más aun, la expresión en su mirada. Poe que Kouji no era un chico de muchas palabras, pero si de acciones y todo lo que quisieras saber de el podías conocerlo solo si podías atención a lo que se encerraba en su mirada.

Y si, lo que le decía su gemelo era verdad, lo sabía y lo sentía, no había ni un gramo de duda.

Aun así, aquella historia no dejo de asombrarle.

Había tenido un presentimiento acerca de esa chica desde la primera vez que la vio, y aunque sentía lo que había tenido que vivir, no podía dejar de ser un poco egoísta y realmente preocuparse por su hermano, por que el no saliera lastimado.

Cuando termino su relato, Kouichi guardo unos segundos de silencio para procesar toda aquella información mientras Kouji hacia su propia reflexión.

.- Hermano…Takenouchi-San, ¿Sabe lo de esa entidad? –Finalmente pregunto el mayor, para empezar a exteriorizar sus dudas.

.- No…y no se si deba decírselo, no quisiera perturbarla…ya sufre por su recuerdo así que ¿Qué pasaría si sabe que el está siempre cuidándola?...nunca lo superaría.

Lo que decía su hermano era cierto, pero por la forma en que esquivaba su mirado y algo irritado en su voz, no era muy difícil intuir que había algo mas en el pensar y sentir de Kouji Minamoto.

.-¿Seguro que solo es eso?

.- También…quiero que lo olvide…ella realmente me gusta…y no quiero que siga sufriendo por el…que me vea a mí.

El Amor te hace egoísta, eso no se podía evitar, pero sabía que el egoísmo de su hermano no era de aquellos que están llenos de una maldad enfermiza y perversa…si no de aquel que solo desea amar y ser amado.

Kouji quería ayudar a esa chica, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por la devoción que demostraba la pelirroja por ese "Ángel".

.- _Realmente debió haberlo amado mucho como para poder tolerar un mundo sin él_. – imagino que así eran las cosas, y estaba seguro de que ese mismo pensamiento había cruzado por la mente de su hermano en mas de una ocasión.

Porque al igual que su hermano, estaba seguro que más que un Ángel, aquella entidad era alguien que la había amado.

.- ¿Estas celoso?

.- …Si y no…admiro su devoción por el…pero…imagino que el debió de haber sido una gran persona, y no se si yo…podre ocupar su lugar…ni siquiera se si me lo permitirá.

Era extraño ver a Kouji mostrándose tan inseguro… tan vulnerable. Solo recordaba haberlo visto así de frágil el día que le presento a la madre biológica de ambos, aquella a la cual y por muchos años su gemelo había pensado que estaba muerta.

Pero ahora la razón era diferente…como decirlo…Kouji parecía más expresivo más humano .

¿Seria cierto eso de que el amor cambia a las personas?.

.- Hermano…no creo que se trate de ocupar su lugar, sino de hacerte tu propio espacio en su corazón, después de todo Kouji es Kouji ¿No crees?.

Una sonrisa tímida pero llena de un cálido sentimiento, fue el agradecimiento de Kouji para las palabras de ánimo de su hermano. Jamás había sentido algo así, al menos no con esa intensidad y por ello se creía realmente perdido en ese mar inestable que se estaban transformando sus sentimientos.

.- Entonces ¿Te le vas a declarar? O le has hablado de alguna forma de lo que sientes…

.-No…Para ella solo soy un compañero de clases

.- Un compañero que le hace almuerzos por cierto ¡Vamos hermano! Si no le hablas claro no habrá ningún progreso y ella no dejara de verte como un amigo ¡Peor aun! Un "Buen chico", definitivamente debes ser más agresivo, no se puede ser siempre el caballero protector, ¡Hay que ser hombre!.

.-…Kouichi…tu…hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en esto – Kouji se sentía un poco molesto por el comentario de su hermano, o más que eso, se sintió incomodo porque sabía que tenía razón.

La verdad no duele, pero si incomoda; decía el dicho.

Porque su amabilidad con Sora, si se veía desde otro punto de vista, también era una excusa para justificar su cobardía.

No deseaba lastimarla, pero tampoco quería ser lastimado.

.- No, no la tengo, pero creo que si realmente te gusta, debes luchar para que las cosas sucedan, y no solo esperar a que pasen; además, puede que esto suene muy rudo pero, ese chico, quien haya sido o sea, ya no está más aquí, en cambio tu y ella están vivos…y si ese misma entidad te está uniendo a Takenouchi – San…es por algo ¿No crees?.

Ya había pensado en más de una ocasión en esa teoría, pero de alguna forma le parecía tan arrogante que la había desechado y retomado por igual.

¿Qué lo unía exactamente a Sora Takenouchi?

Coincidencia…

Destino…

O solamente un Ángel sin nada mejor que hacer.

.- Y… ¿Si es otra su razón?...y si…yo no tenía que…

_Tu hermano tiene razón…No tienes por qué temer Kouji…eres el indicado._

Escuchar aquella suave voz, como si estuviera hablando directamente a su mente, ya no le era extraño, lo que en definitiva estaba fuera de lo habitual, era el hecho de que, a juzgar por su expresión, Kouichi también la había escuchado y no solo eso, también lo estaba viendo.

Como si visitar la habitación de Kouji fuera lo más natural para el, la presencia parecía estar sentada en el escritorio de estudio del chico, y por su actitud relajada y casual, ambos gemelos podían jurar que había estado ahí desde un principio.

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta? .

.- ¿E-es él?- Pregunto el mayor algo incrédulo, después de todo, una cosa era sentir presencias y otra muy diferente verlas, al menos para él, el impacto era mayor.

Kouji sonrió sarcástico ante el estupor de su hermano, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan natural para el ver espíritus?, hace algunos meses, hubiera pensado que era una alucinación y seguiría de largo totalmente escéptico.

.- Si, Ni-San te presento a "Presencia-San", Presencia-San, el es mi hermano Mayor, Kouichi Kimura.- Kouji trato de ser lo más natural posible, pero le fue imposible evitar burlarse un poco de su hermano, no era el momento, pero había cosas fuera de contexto que no se podían evitar.

_.- Mucho gusto, "Gemelo-Kun"_

No podía definir su rostro, pero sabía que él le estaba sonriendo, y que su mirada al igual que la de su hermano se encontraba fija en el, divertidos de ver sus estupefactas reacciones, ¿Qué esperaban? No todos los días su hermano le presentaba a su amigo el fantasma ¿Verdad?.

Kouichi lo sabía, pero también podía sentir que "Presencia-San" sonría por la formal presentación de su hermano. De alguna forma parecía que el y su gemelo tenían una personalidad muy similar.

¿Lo habría notado Kouji?

¿Lo sabia aquella entidad?

¿Por eso había sido elegido su hermano?

.-…_pero, en realidad me llamo Yamato…Ishida Yamato_.

¿Ishida Yamato?

A Kouichi ese nombre le sonaba, no estaba seguro de donde y mientras trataba hacer memoria, sus ojos divagaron por la habitación hasta que chocaron con la figura de su hermano y entonces se dio cuenta que tan pálido se había puesto su gemelo y la forma en la que sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salir de sus orbitas.

Ahora si parecía que Kouji estaba viendo a un fantasma.

.- ¿E-es una Broma, verdad?.- sabía que su voz, al igual que su cuerpo temblaba.

.-_No, soy ese Yamato_…

.- Hermano… ¿Lo conoces?...digo…lo conociste…- Pregunto Kouichi sin saber si había sido escuchado pues su gemelo no apartaba la mirada de aquella entidad que ahora tenía un nombre.

.- Tobira, Walk on the edge, hitoribocchi no Seesaw…el…el es ese Yamato Ishida-san…

Kouichi no necesitaba más respuesta que esa para conocer del todo la identidad de aquel ser, Yamato Ishida, miembro y vocalista del grupo TeenAge Wolves o TAW…y quien había muerto hace ya casi dos años en un trágico accidente hace ya casi dos años…

Ese Yamato Ishida que con su música había sido capaz de llegar al corazón de su hermano…

Ese Yamato Ishida, al que Kouji Minamoto, su hermano había admirado profundamente por su música.

Fue entonces que la figura de ese etéreo ser se fue materializando poco a poco, o al menos tanto como podría, y ambos gemelos pudieron distinguir al fin a un chico casi de su edad, de cabello rubio y una mirada azul tan profunda que parecía guardar todos los misterios del universo en ellos.

Una figura que solo habían visto en revistas y algunos videos de internet, pero que efectivamente, la reconocían como la figura de Ishida Yamato.

.- Entonces…Sora-San y tu…

_.- Si, Sora era mi novia…lo que más he amado en la vida…y te entrego a ti Kouji Minamoto…te entrego mi más valioso tesoro._

* * *

_Gracias por seguir leyendo^0^._

_Atte. § Alexeigirl §_


End file.
